Mi Jefe
by kkikkaCullen
Summary: Edward Cullen sabía que no podía dirigir su negocio sin Bella Swan. Así que cuando su atractiva socia dejó su trabajo para cuidar de los hijos de su hermana, él decidió que si ella no podía ir a la oficina, la oficina iría a ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes.**

**Esta historia hes sacada de "DEMASIADO OCUPADA" de la Autora Raye Morgan**

Espero q les guste muchisimo!!!

**

* * *

**

**Mi jefe**

Haz las maletas, Swan. Mañana a estas horas estaremos cenando en París.

Bella Swan levantó la vista de los documentos que estaba revisando, y miró a su jefe con el ceño fruncido. Edward Cullen parecía encantado con la noticia que acababa de darle.

- París, Francia? – preguntó Bella con un ligero tono de desesperación en la voz.

- Por supuesto – respondió Edward, blandiendo unos documentos que finalmente dejó sobre la mesa de tan ilusionado que le brillaban los ojos – Ah, el río Sena, los campos Elíseos, las tabernas…

- Pero, no estuvimos en París el mes pasado? – preguntó Bella todavía con el ceño fruncido. No entendia cómo su jefe no se daba cuenta de que su entusiasmo por aquellos constants viajes de negocios se había desvanecido en los ultimos meses – O fue Amsterdam?

- En los dos sitios - le dijo alegremente mientras se sentaba de medio lado sobre la mesa de Bella - Y no te olvides de la carne tan fabulosa que cenamos en en el viaje a Barcelona. Fue una pena que la reunión con TwiligtCoorporation durara hasta tan tarde, y nos tuviéramos que conformar con cenar sánwiches de arenque.

- Sánwiches de arenque - repitió Bella. Con la mirada perdida, tomó un lápiz de la mesa y lo sostuvo entre los dedos - Otro vuelo transoceánico con su consiguiente comida de cartón - se lamentó, al tiempo que rompía el lápiz en dos, y dejaba caer los pedasos sobre la mesa, pensando en su poco halagueño futuro - Horas de espera interminables en los aeropuertos - tomó otro lápiz y lo volvió a partir en dos - La ropa tan arrugada como si hubiera dormido con ella - se lamentó, y rompió un tercer lápiz - Dormir mal y sufrir consecuencias del desfase horario durante días - suspiró con desesperación - Lo único que quiero es poder dormir tres noches seguidas en mi propia cama.

- Te acuerdas de aquel local tan coqueto donde tomamos un exelente café turco la última vez que estuvimos en París? - preguntó Edward con añoranza.

Se le veía relajado y contento. Era la viva imagen del hombre que ha tenido éxito en los negocios. Un traje italiano, que le sentaba de maravilla, dejaba adivinar su cuerpo musculoso. Parecía haber nacido para llevar aquel tipo de trajes. El pelo de un color cobre, despeinado y abundante.

- Iremos a desayunar allí la primera mañana que pasemos en París...

Bella se quedó mirándolo, consciente de que no le había prestado ninguna atención. Nunca lo hacía, así que no la sorprendía. Otro lápiz acabó hecho añicos.

Se preguntó cómo había podido imaginarse alguna vez casada con aquel hombre si, después de llaevar dos largos años trabajando con él, apenas era consciente de su existencia, exceptuando lo referente al trabajo que desempeña como asociada administrativa suya. Siguió escuchándolo cantar las alabanzas de París en primvera mientras se preguntaba cómo podía ser tan adorable y tan egoísta a la vez. Casarce con él sería una locura. Tendría que conseguir que pensara en otra cosa que no fuera los negocios o la comida el tiempo suficiente para que la mirara como una mujer, y aquello le parecía pedír demasiado.

Sin embargo, lo había intentado. Desde luego que sí. Le había llevado galletas caseras, había reído todas sus bromas, hasta lo había mirado con coquetería, sin dejar de sonreír un momento.

Y al ver que nada de aquello parecía surtir efecto, había sido más directa. Siguiendo los consejos de sus amigos, cosa que había lamentado después, había ido a trabajar con minifalda, y al ver que tampoco eso surtía efecto, se había puesto vestidos escotados, y había llevado la melena suelta, moviendola cada vez que se inclinaba sobre Edward para que le explicara un plano.

- _Swan, me vas a hacer estornudar - le había dicho él con una mueca - No podrías hacer algo con ese pelo?_

Tampoco olvidaría nunca el día en se decidió ponerse un perfume que su amiga Alice le había jurado la haría irresistible.

- _A que huele ? - pregunto Edward con el ceño fruncido y, antes de que Bella pudiera contestarle con una sonrisa seductora en los labios, añadío - Alguien debe de haber pedido una pizza - dijo convencido - Dios mío, estoy muerto de hambre. No te muevas de aquí, Swan, que voy a traer algo de comer._

Que la confundiera con una pizza había sido el colmo para Bella, y se haía dado por vencida.

Allí seguía él, hablando sin parar de París, como si aquel viaje fuera a ser algo especial. Bueno, pues no para ella.

- Yo no voy - le dijo en cuanto dejó de hablar un momento.

Edward la miró cómo si creyera no haber oído bien.

- De qué estás hablando? - preguntó pero, antes de que ella pudiera responder, reparó en los pedazos de lápiz que había sobre la mesa - Swan, por qué estás haciendo pedazos los lápices?

Bella se quedó mirándolo.

- Porque estoy volviéndome loca - le dijo con tristeza - Por eso voy a presentar mi dimisión.

Bella abrió un cajón de su mesa, y sacó de él su carta de dimisión. Hacía semanas que la había escrito, pero la había guardado esperando el momento oportuno para entregársela a su jefe. Ese momento parecía haber llegado.

Parpadeó, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Adoraba aquel trabajo e incluso había estado a punto de enamorarse de su jefe un par de veces, pero si quería tener vida propia debía dejar todo aquello tras de sí.

- Aquí tienes. Me... me temo que no voy a poder seguir trabajando más contigo.

Edward leyó unas cuantas líneas, y la miró apesadumbrado.

- Tonterías - dijo, y tiró la carta a la papelera - Que quieres, Swan? Un aumento de sueldo? Un ascenso? Más responsabilidades? .

Bella se dío cuenta, una vez más, de que no la escuchaba. De repente, se sintió muy cansada.

- No quiero nada de eso. Quiero... - dudó un momento. Nunca le había dicho aquello antes. Se lo había insunuado varias veces últimamente, pero no había servido de nada porque no la escuchaba - Quiero un hogar - dijo tras respirar profundamente -, un marido, hijos y un gato. Levantarme tarde por las mañanas; dar largos paseos por la playa...

Edward se hecho a reír. Bella, en vez de ofenderse, lo miró embobada. Rara vez se reía a carcajadas y, cuando lo hacía, a ella siempre se le aceleraba el sulso al ver cómo la blancura de sis dientes contrastaba con su piel blanca y la manera en que le brillaban sus hermosos ojos verdes de largas pestañas. Al reír, se le suavizaban las facciones y se convertía en un ser más humano, más cercano y sobre todo más ... atractivo. El corazón comenzó a latirle a toda prisa, y volvió a sentir por él aquello que en los últimos tiempos había creído controlar sin, al parecer, haberlo conseguido.

- Swan - le dijo Edward, y le levantó la barbilla con una sonrisa en los labios.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa, encantada de sentir el roce de su piel. Aquello no sucedía a menudo, por el contrario parecía evitarlo constantemente. De repente, se le ocurrió pensar que, tal vez, estuviera despertando que, finalmente, se hubiera fijado en ella como mujer.

Edward la miró con más atención, y hasta pareció confuso un momento por lo que vio en los ojos de Bella.

- No te das cuenta de que no puedo prescindir de ti? - le dijo con suavidad.

Bella creyó que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho mientras se preguntaba si, por fin. se habría dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

- Eres mi media naranja - siguió diciendo - Sin ti se me dan bien los negocios, pero juntos resultmos letales.

Bella suspiró al darse cuenta de que, una vez más, Edward solo estaba pensando en los negocios.

- Tú y yo estamos hechos para este tipo de trabajo - aseguró él. Le soltó la barbilla, pero no dejó de mirarla fijamente - Sabes que tengo razón. Eres una negociadora nata. He visto cómo te brillan los ojos cuando vez una fisura en la armadura de tu adversario, cómo te emocionas cuando consigues terminar un negocio con un resultado favorable para NewMoonCorp - afirmó, sonriéndola se aseguro de sí mismo.

Bella sabía que tenía razón. Ambos eran muy importantes para su empresa, dedicada al negocio inmobiliario y con sucursales en el mundo entero. En la ciudad Seattle, un impresionante edificio de cuatro plantas construido de acero y cristales tintados constituía la prueba fehaciente de la prosperidad de la empresa.

- Y siempre conseguimos que los negocios resulten favorables para NewMoonCorp - le recordó Edward -, porque somos los mejores.

Bella pensó que tenía razón. Ella era buena, pero él era todavía mejor. Sabía que era tan bueno que hasta podía conseguir manipularla, pero aquella vez iba a costarle porque no iba a darse por vencida fácilmente.

- Tengo treinta y dos años, Edward - le dijo Bella con sinceridad - Mi reloj biológico me dice que si no me empiezo ya a buscar a alguien con quien formar una familia, dentro de poco será demasiado tarde.

- Y por qué tienes que dejar tu trabajo para formar una familia? - le preguntó él - Muchas mujeres siguen trabajando.

- Un trabajo normal tal vez sea compatible con formar una familia, pero no el que llevo a cabo como ayudante tuya. Apenas si tengo tiempo para respirar. No creo que pueda conseguir conocer a ningún hombre y criar a dos bebés, al mismo tiempo que firmo contratos.

- Bebés - dijo estremeciéndose - No creo que quisieras mezclarte con esas cosas ruidosas que huelen tan raro y molestan tanto. En cuanto te hicieran pasar unas cuantas noches sin dormir, no tendrías fuerzas para trabajar.

- Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte. Que no puedo hacer las dos cosas - afirmó Bella.

Edward se levantó, y se puso a pasear nervioso por el despacho con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Se daba cuenta de que aquella vez Bella parecía hablar en serio y no podía permitirse perderla. Se habían entendido tan bien en el trabajo, durante los últimos dos años que no podía ni imaginar siquiera hacer algún negocio importante sin ella. La miró de reojo, y se preguntó por qué no había visto llegar aquello. Había procurado mantener las distancias con ella, porque la vida le había enseñado que las relaciones sentimentales de todo tipo siempre terminaban ma.

No merecía la pena arriesgarse a que te rompieran el corazón. Se había hecho la promesa de no dejar que nunca que nadie se convierta en tan imprescindible para él como para que su felicidad dependiera de que esa persona estuviera a su lado. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, a punto de perder a Bella, y aterrorizado de que pudiera suceder.

De repente, pensó que también podia contratar a otra ayudante y enseñarle como había hecho con Swan porque, al fin y al cabo, nadie era imprescindible. Sin embargo, cuando la miró y vio su perfil de porcelana fina, sus hermosos cabellos castaños color caoba, su esbelta figura, la hermosa curva que formaba su cuello, algo tembló en su interior y se dijo que no podía perderla.

- No tan deprisa, Swan - le dijo con calma - Me parece que no te lo has pensado lo suficiente. En este momento hay un negocio que podría hacerte cambiar de opinión.

- Siempre va haber algo que me tiente a quedarme porque este trabajo me encanta, y tú lo sabes. Sin embargo, necesito más. Necesito realizarme como mujer.

- Esta mañana he estado hablando con la gente de VulturiAir - le dijo sin dar ninguna importancia a lo que estaba diciendo - Y el señor Aro ha aceptado reunirse contigo.

Bella levantó la cabeza bruscamente, y se quedó mirando a Edward.

- Como? - preguntó sorprendida.

Llevaba seis meses queriendo hablar de negocios con aquel hombre. S levantó, y miró a su jefe con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Me estas tomando el pelo!

- Es cierto - afirmó Edward, feliz de haberla sorprendido tan gratamente - Para eso vamos a ir a París. Por fin ha leído una de tus cartas, y esta deseando reunirse con la persona que ha sabido ser tan persuasiva.

- Sabía que al final conseguiría reunirme con él - afirmó Bella con una sonrisa triunfal y el puño apretado - Ahora tengo que procurar esgrimir argumentos suficientemente convincentes cuando noes encontremos cara a cara... - al dejarse cuenta de que lo que estaba diciendo, calló de repente.

Edward la observó detenidamente con una ceja levantada.

- Solo un viaje a París, Swan - le dijo con suavidad - Venga, sabes que no puedes dejar escapar esta oportunidad.

Bella se volvió de espalda a Edward había vuelto a ganar. Sin embargo, una entrevista con el famoso señor Aro Vulturi...

Edward la miró preocupado, aprovechando que su ayudante no lo veía. Lo último que podía permitirse era perder a Bella Swan. Juntos formaban una maquinaria muy bien engrasada. Sus éxitos en NewMoonCorp eran ya legendarios.

Además, había una parte de él, que nunca dejaba que se exteriorizara, que la echaría de menos en otros sentidos. No, no podía pasar sin ella. Solo de pensarlo, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Ya había perdido demasiado. No pensaba permitir que desapareciera de su vida.

- Muy bien - le dijo Bella, volviéndose hacia él con los ojos chispeantes - Un viaje más a París. Pero, después dimitiré. No se te olvide.

Edwar no respondió, pero la seguridad con que la miró sin dejar de sonreír, le dijo que seguiría tramando nuevas tretas para impedir que se marchara.

* * *

Que les pareció?, alguna pregunta? o duda podeis enviarme un review o PM...

Gracias!!!

Atte: kkikka


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos**

**Nuevo capitulo disfrutenlo...**

**

* * *

**

**Mi Jefe**

**Capitulo 2**

- Cuanto más empeño pongas en marcharte, más van a tratar de retenerte – afirmó Rosalie, la hermana mayor de Bella.

- Así es - respondió Bella - Pero te prometo que voy a dimitir en cuanto regresemos de ese viaje.

- Muy bien - dijo Rosalie sonriendo a su hermana, tenía dos años mayor más que ella, pero había adoptado el papel de cabeza de familia desde la muerte de sus padres - Porque tienes que admitir que, como te descuides, se te va a pasar la edad Bella.

Rosalie llenó una copa de helado de fresas casero, y la dejó encima de la mesa. Después hizo lo mismo con otras dos más pequeñas.

Bella se mordió la lengua para no responder a su hermana, y se puso a comer helado. Era perfectamente consciente de la edad que tenía y le había molestado mucho el comentario de Rosalie. Sin embargo no lo exteriorizó porque sabía que solo lo había dicho con ánimo de ayudarla. Estaba preocupada por ella, y solo deseaba que conociera a un buen hombre y fuera feliz como ella con su marido Emmett y sus tres hijos.

Bella adoraba a su hermana y, al mirarla, sintió que la inundaba una oleada de cariño hacia ella. Tenía la sensación de haberla descuidado en los ultimos años. Había estado casi siempre de viaje de negocios, y en las únicas oportunidades en que se había reunido con su familia, había sido en las fechas más señaladas como Navidad o el día de Acción de Gracias. Aveces, tenía la sensación de no conocer casi a los hijos de Rosalie, y lo lamentaba profundamente.

- Además, si dimites tendrás más tiempo para quedar con hombres - le dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa - Jacob está siempre preguntando por ti.

Jacob era el vecino de Rosalie, un hombre encantador que había conocido en una cena organizada por su hermana. Era muy agradable, y poseía un cierto atractivo, pero no tenía nada que ver con Edward Cullen.

Sin embargo, sabía que Edward Cullen era el tipo de hombre inalcanzable. Si deseaba formar una familia, seguramente Jacob resultaría más asequible.

- Dedee, Scamp, el helado ! - gritó Rosalie a sus hijos.

De repente, se oyó un sonido parecido al de una estampida de ganado, y dos pequeños irrumpieron en la cocina. El niño tenía el cabello liso y muy rubio, encambio el de la niña era castaño y risado. Al ver a Bella se detuvieron en seco. Dedee, que tendría año y medio, se agarró del brazo de su hermano de cuatro, y ambos se quedaron mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos..

- Es vuestra tía Bella, tontitos - les dijo Rosalie, riendo - Venid a darle un beso.

Bella pudo leer claramente en los ojos de los pequeños que no tenían ninguna intención de obedecer a su madre.

- Hola, Dedee - dijo Bella alegremente, aunque hasta ella misma se dio cuenta de que su voz dejaba translucir lo incómoda que se sentía. Y si ella lo había notado, estaba segura de que los pequeños tambien - Como estas Scamp?

- Bien

Scamp, cuyo verdadero nombre era William, respondió, pero no parecía muy dispuesto a establecer contacto físico. Puso la mano sobre el hombro de su hermana como para protegerla, y ambos se dirigieron a la mesa procurando no acercarse demasiado a aquel pariente suyo que les resultaba tan pco familiar. Rosalie, de espaldas y sin dejar de charlar sobre algo que había visto aquella mañana en el periódico, no se dio cuenta de nada.

Bella sintió que se le congelaba la sonrisa en los labios. Los niños la odiaban y no tenía ni idea de cómo conquistarlos. Los vio salir de nuevo apresuradamente con sus copas de helado en las manos. No le extrañaba que desconfiaran de ella, vestida como iba aquel momento con traje elegante, el pelo sujeto en un moño y el rostro maquillado a conciencia. Estaba perfecta para hacer negocios, pero en absoluto adecuada oara ganarse a sis sobrinos.

Además, tampco había estado lo suficiente con ellos como para que la hubieran tomado cariño. Se preguntó cómo habría podido dejarse atrapar de tal manera por los negocios, y haber descuidado así a su familia.

Cuando regresara de París las cosas iban a cambiar. Pensaba visitarlos todos los fines de semana.

Suspiró al darse cuenta de que, una vez más, estaba posponiendo las cosas, y llevaba haciéndolo mucho tiempo. Tnía que cambiar. Qué futuro iba a esperarle si daba miedo a los niños?

- Será mejor que me marche si no quiero perder el vuelo - dijo. Se levantó, y dio un beso en la mejilla a su guapa hermana.

- Recuerda - le dijo Rosalie sujetándola por los hombros y mirándola a los ojos fijamente - que te has comprometido a dimitir cuando regreses de París.

Bella asintió con el ceño fruncido. Se despidió de su hermana en la puerta con un sonrisa que se desvaneció en cuanto se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al coche.

No estaba segura de si la vida sin Edward sería posible, pero lo que sí sabía era que, si de verdad quería formar su propia familia, había llegado la hora de que se lo tomara enserio. Era consciente de que si realmente se dedicaba a ello en cuerpo y alma, por lo menos tardaría seis meses en encontrar a alguien con quien congeniara lo suficiente como para pensar en casarse con él. Otros seis meses para conocerlo y convencerle de que él también se quería casar. Otros seis para organizar la boda y después unos cuantos meses más para quedarse embarazada.

Mientras entraba en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto, se dio cuenta horrorizada de que pasarían por lo menos tres años desde que iniciara el proyecto hasta que por fin, consiguiera tener a si bebé en brazos.

- Tendré cien años cuando lo consiga! - murmuró para sí.

Cuando entró en la terminal, enseguida vio a Edward esperándola al lado del mostrador de facturazión, y el corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele del pecho. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando lo veía. Parecía tan seguro de sí mismo. Daba la impresión de creer que el mundo estaba a sus pies.

Bella pensó que, ojalá, fuera de los que se casaban, que se enamorara de repente de ella. Entonces, todos sus problemas quedarían solucionados.

Bella suspiró, y se apresuró a dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba él.

- Maldita sea. Edward! Por qué no me amas? - murmuró para sí.

Una semanamás tarde, Edward cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro con nerviosismo mientras esperaba a la pueta de la "UCI" del Hospital. Destestaba aquel lugar con sus muros blancos y sus aparatos de acero inoxidables. Odiaba los olores y los misteriosos sonidos que percibía a su alrededor. Ni siquiera mejoraba su estado de ánimo el que una guapa enfermera pelirroja no dejara de mirarlo desde detrás de un mostrador. Sabía muy bien que en un hospital solo pasaban cosas malas, y por eso todos sus instintos le gritaban que saliera de allí lo antes posible. Sentía aquello desde pequeño. Había visto morir a si madre en uno, y aunque siempre huía de los hospitales, aquel día no había podido evitar ir. Desde el momento en que se había oído anunciar el nombre de Bella por los altavoces del aeropuerto, se le había hecho un nudo en el estómago del que todavía no había podido desprenderse.

Había corrido hacia un telefono y las noticias habían sido muy malas. Solo unas horas antes, la hermana de Bella y su marido habían sufrido un terrible accidente de coche y estaban los dos en estado cr'tico. Edward no olvidaría nunca la mirada de Bella al recibir la noticia.

Habían conducido a toda velocidad hasta el hospital y, al llegar, les habían dicho que los dos heridos estaban siendo intervenidos. Bella se había vuelto entonces hacía el, angustiada e interrogante como si creyera que tenía la facultad de detener lo que estaba sucediendo. A Edward le hubiera encantado poder solucionar sus problemas, protegerla, pero no podía hacer nada más que quedarse a su lado y apoyarla. Y eso era lo que había hecho.

Bella no parecío darse cuenta de su presencia porque se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo mirando a la pared, sentada en una silla de la sala de esper. Le habia sonreído al llevarle un vaso de agua y le había dado las gracias. Después había vuelto a concentrarse en la pared. Edward se había quedado mirándola, sintiéndose inútil y frustrado.

En aqul momento, podía verla a través de los cristales de la "UCI", inclinándose sobre su hermana para darle un beso. Al verla dirigirse a la salida, se puso de pie, pensando que, tal vez, ya podría conseguir sacarla de allí.

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y ojerosos. La mirada llena de angustia. La tensión que reflejaba su rostro delataba el terrible momento por el que estaba pasando.

- Qué te han dicho? - preguntó Edwad al reunirse con ella camino del ascensor - Cuál es el pronóstico?

Bella se quedó mirándolo como asombrada de verlo allí.

- Oh, Edward - se detuvo - Qué haces todavía aquí?

- Quería... - calló y se encongió de hombros con los ojos empañados por la emoción - ... cuidar de ti.

- Cuidar de mí - repitió Bella con una sonrisa amarga en los labios - Oh, Edward, ya deberías saber que puedo cuidar muy bien de mí misma. Bueno, por lo menos los médicos están seguros de que Rosalie y Emmett van a salir adelante. Se encuentran estables, pero tendrán que permanecer hospitalizados durante... - tragó saliva y se obligó a sí misma a continuar - ... semanas, tal vez meses. Emmett tiene la espalda rota y Rosalie... las dos piernas - consiguió terminar de decir, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Edwars se quedó mirándola, enfadado consigo mismo por no poder hacer nada. Quería tomarla en sus brazos, consolarla, decirle que todo iba a ir bien. Lo único que tenía que hacer era tender los brazos...

Levantó una manos con torpeza para darle una palmadita en el hombro, pero Bella se movió sin darse cuenta y Edward dejó caer la mano. Algo muy frío y doloroso le invadió el pecho.

- No! - estaba diciendo Bella luchando por contener las lágrimas - No voy a llorar. No puedo llorar - irguió los hombros y lo miró con el ceño fruncido - Tengo que ser yo la que me encargue de todo. No lloraré - prometió.

Edward se encongió de hombros, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

- Llora si quieres - le dijo, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto - Yo diría que tienes buenas razones para llorar.

- No tengo tiempo para llorar - le dijo mientras se limpiaba los ojos, camino del ascensor - Tengo qie ir a ver a los niños.

- Los ninño? - preguntó Edward mientras la seguía.

Bella asintió, y presionó el bóton de bajada.

- Los hijos de Rosalie : Dedee, Scamp y Jillian, el bebé.

- Oh.

Edward se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de a qué niños se refería. Por supesto, habría que encontrar a alguien que los cuidara. La ayudaría. Conocía a gente que podría proporcionarle la dirección de una buena agencia que se dedicaba al cuidado de niños. Se animó al darse cuenta de que no podía ayudarla, de que podía sele útil.

El ascensor se detuvo en su planta, y ambos entraron.

- Esos pobres niños - estaba diciendo Bella - Deben estar muy asustados. Menos mal que no se encontraban en el coche cuando sucedió el accidente.

Edward la miró, sin escucharla apenas. Siempre le había gustado, pero, por alguna razón en aquel momento la encontraba especialmente atractiva con los ojos hinchados de llorar y el lápiz de labios corrido. Volvió a sentir ganas de abrazarla, pero se reprimió. Si había sido capaz de conseguir que su relación no pasara de lo meramente laboral durante dos años, no lo iba a estropear por un momento de debilidad.

Swan era la mejor colaboradora que había tenido nunca. Era más una socia que una empleada. Juntos habían hecho magia en el mundo de los negocios. Si se dejara llevar y tuviera un romance con ella, todo eso se iría al garete. Tnía bastante experiencia como para afirmar que los romances rara vez duraban, y cuando terminaban no quedaba más que cenizas de la amistad que había sido.

Sabía que habían pasado una temporada dificil. Bella se había sentido atraída por él, y se lo había hecho saber. Al principio había pensado que no había problemas porque no era su tipo, pero después se había dado cuenta de que no se la podía encasillar en ningún tipo de mujer. Bella era muy buena en los negocios, y además le resultaba muy atractiva. Había necesitado la fuerza de Hércules para resistirse a sus encantos, y varias veces había estado a punto de sucumbir.

La vio levantar la cabeza, y contuvo la respiración, sintiendo unas ganas tremendas de besar aquellos labios carnosos. Siguió mirándola sin apenas escucharlar.

- Rosalie estuvo consciente un rato, y pude hablar con ella.

Edward parpadeó, y dejó de mirarla para poder así respirar de nuevo.

- Eso es buena señal - murmuró, esperando que no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido en su interior.

- Creo que sí - dijo Bella, suspirando. Edward se dio cuenta de que parecía encintrarse al límite de sus fuerzas.

- Po qué no vamos a comer algo? - preguntó Edward.

Hacía muchas horas que habían comido por última vez, y había sido comida de avión.

- Comer? - preguntó Bella, arrugando la nariz - No creo que pueda probar bocado.

Edward sonrió.

- Bueno, entonces podrías verme comer a mí.

- No, gracias - le dijo, dándole un golpecito en el brazo - Tengo que ir a casa de Rosalie.

- A casa de Rosalie?

- Por los niños - le recordó Bella con un poco de impaciencia.

Salieron juntos del ascensor, y se dirigieron al aparcamiento.

- Prometí a Rosalie que me encargaría de ellos de inmediato. Casi no podía hablar, pero procuró que entendiera bien aquello. Esos niños son lo único que le importa - supiro - Y ahora van a cargar con una tía que apenas conocen, en vez de tener a su padre y a su madre.

Recordó cómo habían reaccionado la última vez que los había visto, y se mordió el labio, preguntándose cómo iba a ganarselos.

- Donde viven?

- A las afueras de la ciudad. En Forks a unos minutos de aqui.

Edward se encongió de hombros.

- Escucha, no tienes que hacerlo. Puedo realizar unas llamadas, y conseguir gente experta que se encargue del cuidado de tus sobrinos.

Bella se detuvo en seco, y se volvió hacia él. De repente, se dio cuenta de que no la estaba entendiendo.

- Edward, creo que no estás dándote cuenta que voy a ser yo la que me encargue de ellos el tiempo que haga falta. Soy la única que puede hacerlo.

Edward fruncio el ceño. Algo le indicaba que no le iban a gustar los planes que tenía Bella.

- Eso es absurdo. Tú no eres una niñera, sino una mujer de negocios. No creo que te guste cambiar pañales.

- Y tú como lo sabes?

- Te sorprenderías si te lo dijera- murmuró para sí mientras miraba con detenimiento el aparcamiento hasta que localizó sus dos coches - Donde están los niños ahora?- preguntó.

- Creo que con un vecino. Tengo que ir a ver.

- Entonces deja que el vecino se ocupe de ellos- empezó a decir, pero Bella se detuvo en seco, y volvió a enfrentarse a él.

- No, Edward, no voy a dejar que se ocupe el vecino de ellos. Son mi familia, y por tanto responsabilidad mía.

- Pero, tenemos que ocuparnos del asunto Vulturi esta mañana - dijo sin entender por qué prefería la compañia de unos niños al ritmo frenético con que trabajaban en la empresa - Sbes que nos va a estallar en la cara, si no nos ocupamos inmediatamente de los detalles.

- Vas a tener que ocuparte tú solo de ello - le dijo con firmeza, pero después dudó. Había llegado el momento de que se enfrentara con lo que no quería saber - Edward... - le puso la mano en el brazo y le buscó los ojos, deseando poder encontrar un modo de hacer aquello menos duro - Edward - le dijo con suavidad -, tienes que darte cuenta de que no voy a estar allí mañana, ni tampoco pasado.

Edward se echó a reír.

- Pero volverás a estar al otro. Con unos cuantos días que hagas de niñera, acabarás suplicándome que te encuentre a alguien que lo haga por ti.

- No será así - se echó el pelo detrás de las orejas y la miró de reojo - Ya sabes que hacía tiempo que llevaba pensando esto, y ahora me han obligado a decidirme. No tengo elección. Ni tú tampoco - sonrió temblorosa - Sabes lo que significa esto, verdad?.

- No - afirmó con testarudez, evitando mirarla - Que?

- Que ya no voy a volver a trabajar contigo, Edward. Yate lo advertí.

Edward la miró atónito. Por su manera de hablar, parecía que aquello era el final. No se lo esperaba. Había pensado que solo estaría un tiempo alejada del trabajo. Le había amenazado muchas veces con dimitir, pero nunca haía estado seguro de que valoraba lo bien que trabajaban juntos tanto como él. Si se marchaba para siempre, Qué iba a hacer sin ella?

* * *

Hola!!!

q les parecio el segundo cap, Bella ya tiene q dejar su trabajo obligada para cuidar a sus sobrinos...

Que hara Edward para q Bella vuelva? adivinen!!!

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS Q ME HAN DEJADO UN REVIEW Y LAS Q ME HAN AGREGADO A ALERTA Y FAVORITOS... PARA ELLOS OSEA USTEDES MUCHISMAS GRACIAS...

Espero q les guste este segundo cap, las historia irá mejorando XD...

Atte: kkikka


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Nada nos pertenece. Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer, como tambien todos los personajes, yo solo juego con ellos.

Muchisimas gracias a todas la verdad. Ahora el tercer cap, espero q lo disfruten...

**

* * *

**

**Mi Jefe**

**Capitulo 3**

- De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Edward en voz baja, mirándola fijamente

Bella respiró profundamente.

- Prometí a mi hermana que me haría cargo de sus hijos.

- Ya lo sé, y no te preocupes qu no repararemos gastos para que tengan la mejor niñera...

- No. No voy a dejarlos a cargo de extraños. Voy a mudarme a casa de Rosalie para ocuparme de esos niños día y noche, hasta que sus padres regresen a casa.

- Veremos cuánto duras - le dijo mostrando más confianza en sí mismo de la que sentía en realidad.

Bella sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia.

- Edward, léeme los labios, DIMITO!

Se sostuvieron la mirada un momento, y después ella le dio la espalda, y se marchó.

Edward la vio alejarse hacia donde estaba el coche, y por un momento no pudo moverse.

- No es posible - murmuró - Tengo que encotrar el medio de impedirlo.

No podía pensar con claridad. Tal vez fuera el desfase horario, o que no estaba preparado para aquello. En cualquier caso la cabeza le daba vueltas, tenía el estómago vacío, y no sabía cómo iba a conseguir que Bella regresara al trabajo. Solo sabía que tenía que lograrlo.

Bella corrió a casa de Jacob, el vecino en el que su hermana había tratado de interesarla, para recoger a los niños, que habían pasado allí la noche.

Subió las escaleras que daban al porche de la casa nerviosa. Temía que los nichos no quisieran marcharse con ella, y tuviera que pasar por un mal rato tratando de convencerlos. Después de todo, la última vez que los había visto no se habían mostrado muy cariñosos con ella.

- Tia Bella! - gritó Scamp cuando apareció a la puerta de la casa de Jacob - Dedee, es la tía Bella!

- Supongo que la sangre tira mucho, después de todo - murmuró Bella para sí antes de agacharse para abrazarlos.

Sintió que la embargaba una oleada de ternura hacia aquellos niños que parecían tan confusos por lo que les había pasado a sus padres. Por suerte aquel día no iba de tiros largos, como había ocurrido la última vez, así que por lo menos la reconocieron por quien era de verdad.

- Eh, acabo de hablar con vuestra madre - les dijo, y le apartó a Scamp el flequillo de la cara. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de cuánto se parecía a su hermana, y sintió ganas de abrazarlo otra vez - Os manda todo su cariño, y promete volver a casa lo antes posible.

- Se ha hecho mucha pupa? - preguntó Scamp con solemnidad.

Bella asintió, y parpadeó para contener las lagrimas.

- Se ha hecho mucha pupa y vuestro papá también, pero el doctor va a curarlos. No os preocupéis.

Scamp se quedó pensativo un momento.

- Yo también me he hecho pupa - dijo, y mostró a Bella la postilla que tenía en el brazo - Es así la de papá?

Bella dudó y después sonrió.

- Parecida. Bueno, un poco peor.

Scamp asintió para mostrar a su tía que la había entendido.

- Vas a cuidar tú de nosotros, tía Bella? - le preguntó esperanzado.

- Pues claro - respondio Bella con una sonrisa cálida - Me quedaré con vosotros hasta que mamá vuelva a casa. Os lo prometo.

Dedee suspiró de felicidad, y se apretó más a su tía. Sin embargo Scamp se apartó, seguramente recordando que era un chico y los chicos no exteriorizaban tanto su afectividad.

- Me alegro mucho de que puedas ocuparte de ellos - le dijo Jacob, sonriendo al verla abrazada a la niña - Tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios a Omaha y no volveré hasta dentro de tres días. De lo contrario, hubiera estado encantado de cuidar de los hijos de Emmett y Rosalie.

- Oh, no - se apresuró a decir Bella - Son mi familia. Yo me ocuparé de ellos - abrazó a Dedee, y después la ayudó a ponerse de pie - Id deprisa a recoger vuestras cosas, niños. Nos vamos a casa.

Bella se incorporó, y esperó a que se marcharan los niños, antes de decir a Jacob en voz baja:

- Todavía no conosco los detalles. Donde estaban los niños cuando sucedio el accidente? A donde iban Emmett y Rosalie? Lo sabes tú?

Jacob asintió. Era un hombre de aspecto muy agradable con el pelo negro y una sonrisa encantadora (N/A: como la de Taylor XD )

- Iban a comer fuera para celebrar el ascenso de Emmett. Sabias que acababan de hacerlo socio del bufete de abogados para el que trabaja?

- No - respondió Bella muy en voz baja. De nuevo volvió a sentirse culpable por no haber estado al tanto de lo que pasaba en la vida de su hermana - Me alegro mucho por él. Entonces, los niños estaban en casa? - preguntó tras tragar saliba.

- Sí, al cargo de una vecina que los estaba cuidando. Pero ella tenía que volver a casa, por eso fui yo a buscarlos.

- Muchas gracias - le dijo Bella muy agradecida, y le estrechó la mano - Yo... todos te agradecemos mucho lo que has hecho. Nos has sido de gran ayuda.

- Estoy a tu disposición - le dijo, y la retuvo la mano un poco más de lo debido con una sonrisa muy significativa en los labios - En cuanto regrese de Omaha podré ayudarte mucho más.

Al darse cuenta de la intensidad de la sonrisa de Jaconb, Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que la suya no se le borrara de los labios, y se apresuró a apartar la mano.

- Sí - dijo nerviosa - Bueno... - se volvió hacia donde dormía el bebé en su silla de viaje - Supongo que será mejor que los lleve a casa. Seguramente ya hace tiempo que deberían estar en la cama.

- Sí, claro - corroboró Jacob que parecía estar complacido con algo, pero Bella no estaba segura de qué.

Dedee y Scamp llegaron corriendo, listos para marcharse a casa. Bella ayudó a la niña a ponerse la sudadera.

- Adíos, Pooky - gritó Scamp para despedirse de un enorme gato de color naranja que dormía plácidamente dobre un cojín - Hasta mañana.

- Adíos - dijo Dedee, imitando a su hermano, y se despidió del animal moviendo también la mano.

El gato entreabrió los ojos de color dorado y movió su cola atigrada, pero no emitió ningún sonido.

- Iré contigo. Te ayudaré a llevar al bebé y a meter a los otros dos en la cama - le dijo Jacob con una sonrisa - Vas a necesitar ayuda. Son unas buenas piezas.

- De verdad?

De repente, empezó a perder la confianza en sí misma. Se preguntó si sería capaz de realizar aquella tarea. Nunca había cuidado de ningún niño, ni siquiera para ganarse un dinero cuando era una adolescente. Siempre había estado demasiado ocupada estudiando. Tampoco había visitado con frecuencia a Rosalie y su familia como para saber de qué manera se cuidaba a un niño. Además, cada vez que había ido a su casa, su activa hermana no la había dejado hacer nada. La había hecho sentarse y contarle qué vida llevaba en el trepidante mundo de los negocios.

- Pues sí - dijo Jacob alegremente, bajando las escaleras del porche con la sillita del niño - En realida, no es que sean malos, pero son muy muy activos. No te preocupes, te harás con ellos enseguida.

- Ah, sí? - murmuró Bella mientras lo seguía con los dos niños mayores de la mano - y qué sucederá si no lo consigo?

- Conseguirás tener controlada la situación - murmuró Bella para darse ánimos, al ver la luz del sol naciente reflejada en una de las paredes de su habitación - Todo lleva su tiempo.

Los pequeños murmullos del bebé, que no tardarían en convertirse en llanto, la sacaron de sis pensamientos. Por un momento añoro sus mañanas de antaño, en las que abría los ojos al oír el despertador, leía el periódico tranquilamente mientras tomaba el café vestida con elegancia, y llegaba al trabajo a tiempo de recibir alguna mirada o comentario sarcástico del afable Edward.

Edward. Al pensar en él, no pudo evitar añorarlo, pero el llanto del bebé, cada vez más insistente, le hizo darse cuenta de que no tenía tiempo para la nostalgia. Suspirando, echó para atrás la ropa de la cama y se levantó. Había llegado el momento de empezar el día.

- Edward, hoy tenmos que finalizar el presupuesto de Milan. Llevan llamando toda la semana. Les hemos dado largas diciéndoles que estabas en Francia, pero ya saben que has regresado y...

Edward levantó la vista de los documentos que estaba revisando, y miró a Alice, su secretaria. Era una mujer de mediana edad muy eficiente, que adoraba a su jefe, pero no siempre estaba de acuerdo con sus actuaciones.

- Era Swan quien llevaba ese presupuesto - dijo Edward.

- He mirado en su mesa, pero no lo he encontrado - respondió Alice.

Edward dudó un momento, y después se encongió de hombros con impaciencia.

- Llámala - le sugirió

- Señor Cullen - dijo Alice con los brazos en jarra - ella no trabaja ya aquí, así que no la voy a molestar con asuntos de la oficina. Esto tenemos que hacerlo sin su ayuda.

Edward dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa donde solía trabajar Bella, y vio una intrusa de pelo rojo y risado, sentada en su silla, revisando unos archivadores. Su primer impulso fue el de ladrarla como haría un perro guardían al ver un intruso, pero logró contenerse y dirigirse con calma a su secretaria.

- Más tarde me ocuparé del presupuesto de Milán - dijo a Alice - En este momento lo que necesito es que alguien me interprete este documento procedente de la empresa Lee de Singapur - dijo móstrando una fina hoja de papel.

- Bueno, pues dasela a Victoria. Si va a ser tu ayudante, será mejor que aprenda a hacer este tipo de cosas.

Edward se quedó mirando a Alice tan atónito como si le hubiera sugerido que fuera a que le leyeran la mano.

- No sabrá hacerlo. Swan era la única que conseguía entender a estos chiflados.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

- Pues tendrá que aprender algún día. Y eres tú el que tiene que enseñarla.

Edward emitió un gruñido de disconformidad.

- Enseñaste a Bella - le recordó Alice con testarudez - Tampoco ella sabía nada al principio.

- Tal vez no, pero nunca he conocido a nadie que tuviera un don parecido para los negocios. Jamás encontraré a otra persona como Bella.

- Veo que te resistes a los cambios.

Edward fruncio el ceño, y se dijo que no entendía por qué aquella mujer estaba tan alegre. También ella iba a echar de menos a Swan. Estaba seguro de que ella creía que Victoria podía hacer bien el trabajo de Bella.

- Dentro de poco tiempo lo hará bien - dijo Alice como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse - Dale una oportunidad - dijo por encima del hombro.

Edward pensó que, en realidad, no quería darle una oportunidad. Lo que deseaba era que regresara Swan. Quería mirar a su mesa y ver su castaña cabeza pensativa, tratando de resolver algún problema; deseaba verla dar saltos de alegría cuando, por fin, había encontrado la solución. Observarla avanzar hacia donde él con una sonrisa triunfal en sus hermosos labios...

De todos modos, dónde demonios se habría metido? Al mirar hacia donde solía estar, sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho.

- Me sobrepondré - se dijo a sí mismo.

El día se le hizo eterno. Se pasó muchas horas mirando al teléfono, y pensando en todo lo que necesitaba decirle a Swan. Pero sabía que no podía llamarla. Eso sería como... bueno como admitir su derrota o algo así.

- O admitir que la necesito - murmuró para sí.

Pero ya lo había admitido. Solo le faltaba ponerlo en pancartas para que se enterara. Entonces, por que no llamarla?

Vio a Victoria, su nueva ayudante, acercarse a su mesa con cara de preocupación. Era tan joven, tan seria, tan... diferente a Swan.

- Señor Cullen - le dijo con una sonrisa - Necesito saber dónde se encuentra archivada la lista de precios de los terrenos en Australia. Aparece clasificada en el índice, pero después no está en su sitio.

Edward fruncio el ceño.

- Hemos utilizado esa documentación recientemente. Has mirado en la sala de la fotocopiadora. Alguien puede haberla dejado olvidada en la máquina.

- Fue el primer sitio donde miré.

Edward dejó de fruncir el ceño.

- Has mirado bien encima de tu mesa?

- Si, señor. Dos veces.

Edward se echó hacia atrás en su silla, miró hacia la mesa donde se sentaba Alice habitualmente, pero no había nadie. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no esbozar una sonrisa.

- Me parece que vamos a tener que llamar a Swan. No podemos hacer otra cosa - dijo dedicando a su nueva ayudante la primera sonrisa genuina que había visto en sus labios - Pero no te preocupes. Vuelve a tu mesa, y escribe en máquina o algo así. Yo haré la llamada.

Victoria parpadeó confusa, y después se marchó a su mesa sin decir nada. Edwar se quedó mirando un momento el teléfono, y después levantó el auricular.

* * *

**Ahhhhh!!!**

**Que irá a pasar de ahora en adelante?!?!**

**Envienme sus opiniones en un review XD**

**Ahora los agradecimientos:**

**Para: Saraes, angie cullen li, desam13noaynessie, Novaly Izazaga de Brief (**N/A:hablas holandes o aleman? te lo pregunto por lo de brief q significa carta XD )

**Bella Uchija, Ayame Chan, Angelita del mal, Crystal Butterfly92, Mary de cullen, Kmylita, Lithium Gahan, Cherrie SA, Little Hope, Karin Cullen, Hogoo, Mela, Sneidy cullen, Sakura-ssn, aleinad black, escorpotnf y carito1983.**

**GRACIAS, THANKS, MERCI, DANK JE WEL, OBRIGADO, GRÀCIES, TAK, DANKE, ANSIOSTA, GRAZAS, Mèsi, KÖSZÖNJÜK, Go raibh maith agat, GRAZIE, MULÞUMIRI...**

**Podría darles las gracias en muchos idimoas más, pero se los doy de corazon...**

**No os olvideis de dejarme un review XD q es mi paga, os veo el prox cap guapas...**

**Atte: kkikka**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fantastica STEPHANIE MEYER yo solo juego con ellos XD**

**He vuelto con el cap :)**

* * *

_**Mi Jefe**_

**_Capitulo 4_**

Bella se sentía como una mujer sometida a un asedio. Si el día había sido difícil, el actual estaba resultándole imposible de sobrellevar. Había empezado mal, y simplemente había empeorado. El único momento agradable había sido el que, al llamae al hospital, los médicos le habían dicho que su hermana y su cuñado estaban recuperándose muy bien. Dentro de un par de días ya podrían recibir llamadas.

Pero, a partir de entonces, todo había ido cuesta abajo.

El bebé se había despertado llorando, y así llevaba todo el día. No había querido comer ni dormir, solo que lo tuvieran en brazos. A Bella todavía le dolían los suyos de sostenerlo. Al final había decidido acostarlo y dejarle llorar lo que quisiera. Cuando el llanto estaba a punto de acabar, con sus nervios, y estaba preguntándose cuánto tiempo más iba a poder soportarlo, por suerte se había quedado dormido.

Scamp había decidido a la hora del desayuno que, a partir de entonces, solo se comunicaíra por medio de ladridos. Un ladrido significaba sí, dos no. El problema fue que le tomó tanto gusto a los ladridos que al final ya no había manera de saber qué quería decir. Bella, desde luego, se había dado por vencida.

Cuando había decidido ocuparse de la colada, se había dado cuenta de que alguien había metido un lápiz de colorear en el bolsillo de una camisa, y al sacar la ropa de la lavadora estaba toda manchada de rojo.

Compungida, fue consciente de que aquello sería difícil de ocultar, y se sintío humillada por su fracaso.

Los niños habían puesto cara de asco ante los sándwiches que les había preparado para comer, y Bella le había resultado muy desconcertante sentirse criticada por unos niños que casi no sabían todavía ni hablar.

Un poco más tarde Dedee había encontrado un frasco de perfume de su madre y se lo había echado generosamente. Sería difícil que el baño dejara algún día de apestar a aquel olor. Bella la había reñido y después bañado hasta conseguir más o menos que volviera a oler como una niña pequeña. Después, la había mandado a su habitación, donde en aquel momento se encontraba aferrada a las mantas de su cama y llamando a su madre entre llantos.

Mientras tanto, Scamp no había dejado de ladrar, y en un momento dado Bella se le había acabado la paciencia y le había reñido, pero no había tardado en arrepentirse al ver el rostro compungido del niño.

Para que todo el mundo se animara, había decidido hornear galletas. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero sí habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez, así que le salío una especie de engrudo quemado por debajo y crudo por arriba que los niños se negaron a probar. No se sintío ofendida, porque ella tampoco lo habría hecho.

Se había pasado el día negando la evidencia, pero no podía continuar haciéndolo: era un completo fracaso y desastre como ama de casa.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, enseguida creyó que se trataba de otro desastre dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre ella y la verdad era que no se creía capaz de soportar mucho más.

- Diga? - respondió, esperándose lo peor.

- Esta la señora de la casa?

- Edward!

La voz de Edwar le sonó como un canto de sirena de un episodio muy querido de su existencia pasada. Se alegró tanto de oírlo que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- Oh Edward!

- Swan! Ocurre algo malo?

Al notar en su voz lo preocupado que estaba, Bella no pudo contener un pequeño sollozo.

- Swan! Que sucedío? Voy para allá. Estaré en tu casa dentro de...

- No - respondió Bella, sonriendo entre lágrimas. Sintío que la invadía una oleada de cariño hacia aquel hombre. El bueno de Edward - No, de verdad que no hace falta que vengas. Es... es solo que todo me ha estado saliendo mal, y resulta tan agradable oír una voz amistosa - dijo tratando de controlar su acceso de llanto - Oye, no tenía ni idea de que esto de criar niños fuera tan duro - se lamentó.

- Bueno, si no fuera tan buena persona, seguramente te diría que ya te lo había advertido - le dijo secamente - Pero, por tu tono de voz adivino que no te tomarías muy bien un comentario de ese tipo, así que me reprimiré.

Bella sonrió. En aquel momento, ni siquiera le importaba que le tomara el pelo.

- Gracias, Edward. Te agradezco de verdad tu consideración.

- De nada - calló un momento, y después preguntó con firmeza -: Cuándo vas a volver al tabajo?

Bella ni siquiera se sintió tan ofendida por la pregunta como pensó que debería. En aquel momento, una tranquila oficina le parecía como un oasis en comparación con el mundo tan ruidoso en que se encontraba. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerle saber que no había esperanza de que regresara.

- Edward, me he comprometido con mi familia y este es mi lugar.

- Aunque empeoren las cosas?

- Aunque empeoren - aseguró Bella, pero le costó decirlo.

- Todo esto es tan innecesario, Swan. Hay mucha gente especializada en el cuidado de niños, que podría hacerlo mejor que tú...

- Sí, pero es algo que tengo que hacer yo, y te aseguro que voy a mejorar.

- Ya tienes un trabajo en el que no necesitas mejorar, porque eres la mejor.

De repente, un grito procedente de las habitaciones puso a Bella los nervios de punta.

- Oh... oh - dijo al auricular - Lo siento, Edward, pero me tengo que ir.

Colgó de golpe el teléfono, y corrió a la habitación en que dormía Dedee para encontrarse a Scamp tirando del pelo a su hermana. Pretendía arrebatarle un pinguino de felpa al que ella se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas. Bella pensó que aquello no era más que un episodio más de la trepidante aventura en que se había convertido su vida.

Los separó, y trató de encontrar un juguete para cada uno de ellos que pudiera satisfacerlos. Hasta mucho más tarde, no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse para qué habría llamado Edward.

Edward colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba contento, a pesar de que no había obtenido la información para la que había llamado.

- No pasa nada - murmoró para sí - Así tendré una excusa para volver a llamar. Voy a esperar... digamos dos horas. Para las cuatro más o menos, estará a punto de volverse loca. Mientras tanto trataré de pensar en un buen argumento para que vea las cosas bajo mi punto de vista. Tiene que haber alguno, es solo una cuestión de tiempo - dijo. Después se echó hacia atrás en su silla, y subió los pies a la mesa con una sonrisa en los labios.

Pero sobre las cuatro, la hora en que Edward había supuesto que Bella estaría volviendose loca, las cosas habían cambiado.

Como si de un pequeño milagro se tratara, los tres niños se habian quedado dormidos, y Bella se había sentado con una taza de té en la mano, dejando que todos sus músculos se relajaran poco a poco. Se sentía en el paraíso, hasta que somo el teléfono.

Suspirando, se levantó a responder.

- Edward - dijo al identificarse su interlocutor.

No se sorprendió al oír su voz, y la verdad era que se alegraba que la hubiera llamado - Otra vez?

- Sí. Necesito una información. Crees que puedes conseguir tener un momento de paz para atenderme?

- Pues claro - le respondió Bella con calma - Aquí las cosas están muy tranquilas, así que te puedo dedicar el tiempo que necesites.

Bella notó que dudaba, y se dio cuenta que lo había dejado atónito. Sonrió al pensar que no era facíl dejar atónito a Edward, y por lo tanto resultaba muy satisfactorio.

- Bueno, pues me alegro - le dijo, aunque sin sonar muy convencido - Escucha, no conseguimos encontrar la lista de precios del terreno en Australia que conseguiste recopilar el mes pasado. Tienes idea de dónde puede estar?

- Si, claro - le respondió, y se sentó derecha, contenta de poder ocupar su pensamiento con su antiguo trabajo durante un rato - La puse con las estadísticas que estábamos preparando para la gente de NewMoon. Alguien tendrá que escribir un informe incorporando toda esa información de modo que resulte coherente para quien la lea, y... - se calló de repente, y se preguntó que estaba haciendo. Aquel ya no era su trabajo - Bueno, ya sabes dónde está.

Al otro lado de la línea, Edward se echó hacia atrás en su silla, y entrecerró los ojos.

- Muy bien, gracias. Ya está todo en orden por ahí? No pareces la histérica de siempre.

Bella hizo mueca de burla al teléfono.

- Todo está bajo control - le respondió con suavidad - Todos los trabajos requieren un periodo de aprendizaje. Creo que ya estoy haciendome con este.

- Humm - masculló Edward con escepticismo - Bueno, pues por aquí las cosas no van bien. Nos está costando atar los cabos que has dejado sueltos - dejó caer, y después calló para ver como se tomaba Bella lo que acababa de decirle - Después de todo, no nos has avisado con quince días de antelación, como suele hacerse, mientras pones al día a tu sustituta.

- Oh, Edward - dijo Bella, sintiendose culpable, aun a sabiendas de las intenciones de su antiguo jefe - Lo siento. Estuve pensando en ello anoche, y sé que te lo debo, pero en este momento no puedo hacer nada.

Edward dejó que el silencio hablara por él, y después siguió tendiendo su trampa.

- La verdad es que aquí tenemos muchos problemas. Sé que estás muy ocupada cuidando niños y llevando a cabo otras tareas de... vital importancia, pero debe haber una manera en que puedas echarnos una mano.

Bella suspiró, consciente de que le sería difícil hacer lo que Edward iba a pedirle porque, de lo contrario, no se estaría andando con tantos rodeos. Le divertía pensar que lo conocía hasta el punto de ver venir las cosas.

- Sí se te ocurre un modo en que pueda ayudarte, estaré encantada de hacerlo. De verdad me siento obligada a que la transición sea lo menos brusca posible. Pero Edward, lo cierto es que no se me ocurre qué puedo hacer.

- He pensado algo.

Bella rio para sí, al ver lo bien que lo conocía.

- Ah, sí? - le dijó - Y qué es?

- Podías contratar a una niñera por horas, y venir a trabajar la mitad de la jornada.

Bella se quedó pensándolo un momento. En realidad no le parecía una propuesta tan descabellada.

- Bueno... tal vez podría ir unas horas algún día...

- Y qué te parece todos los días?

Bella abrió los ojos con incredulidad al oírlo.

- Como?

- Unas horas al día. Como un trabajo a tiempo parcial.

Bella movió la cabeza, exasperada otra vez con él al darse cuenta de cuál era su gran idea.

- Edward, sabes que eso es imposible.

- No haces más que decir que todo es imposible.

- Porque lo es - Bella respiró profundamente, y se quedó un momento pensativa - De acuerdo, estaré ahí mañana por la mañana. Pero solo para unas horas, y sin que sirva de precedente.

- Swan...

- Eso es todo, Edward. Te veré mañana por la mañana.

Edward llegó pronto al despacho y, al no ver a Swan, dedujo que para ella ir a trabajar por la mañana ya no significaba entrar a las ocho. Trató de trabajar un poco mientras llegaba su ayudante, pero como se despistaba con cada sonido o movimiento extraño, no consiguió hacer nada.

Eran casi las once, cuando Bella salió casi corriendo del ascensor. Edward no recordaba haberla visto nunca tan desaliñada. Lo primero que se ocurrió fue pensar que podían haberla asaltado camino al despacho. Su instinto protector se despertó de repente, y sintió cómo le subía la adrenalina.

- Que te ha pasado? - preguntó Edward, levantándose de golpe de la silla para ir a recibirla, alarmado - Estas bien?

- A mi? - preguntó Bella, mirándolo distraídamente mientras se apartaba el pelo de los ojos - Clro. Por que lo preguntas? - Bella no esperó a que Edward le respondiera, y se puso a mirar el despacho como si no lo hubiera visto en mucho tiempo - Cuáles eran los problemas que no podías resolver sin mí? - preguntó con prisa - No tengo mucho tiempo. La niñera solo va a estar en casa tres horas.

- Swan - dijo Edward, mirándola asombrado.

Su manera tan profesional de mirar y actuar parecía haber desaparecido como por arte de magia. Llevaba el moño casi deshecho, un pico de la camisa a punto de salírsele de la falda completamente arrugada, el dobladillo un poco descosido, la medias con carreras y...

* * *

Hola a todas!!!

Lamento muchisimo haber tardado tanto, pero la verdad he estado enferma, hasta hospitalizada jijij me pase de tragos y me ataco la gastritis :S y más encima con migraña puff...

Pero ahora estoy bien XD y he subido el cuarto cap, prometo q no tardaré mucho en subir el prox...

BUENO QUIERO DAROS LAS GRACIAS A CADA UNA DE VOSOTRAS, POR SUS REVIEW, ALERTA Y FAVORITOS. LES AGRADESCO DE CORAZON LA VERDAD!

Y no olvideis dejarme un comentario en este cap XD

Atte : kkikka


	5. Chapter 5

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA FABULOSA ESCRITORA SM.**

**

* * *

**

**Mi Jefe**

**Capitulo 5**

- Swan, lamento tener que decírtelo, pero llevas un zapato de cada color.

- Como? - se miró a los pies - Claro que n

- Ven a mirarlos a la luz. Ves? Uno es negro y el el otro azul marino.

- Oh! - lo miró con exasperación - Y que más da? Deverdad te parece que eso es un problema? Pues te diré que entonces es que no sabes lo que son los problemas. Imagínate que la cocina acaba de inundars, poeque se te ha ido el agua del lavavajillas; oyes al camión de la basura; te das cuenta que no has sacado la basura; la niña de dieciocho meses se ha encerrado en el cuarto de baño, y además el teléfono no deja de sonar... - Bella cerró los ojos un momento, y se estremeció.

- Supongo que todas esas cosas te han sucedido a ti esta mañana - dijo Edward, reprimiéndose para no echarse a reír.

- Pues sí. Esas y muchas más cosas - dijo mirándolo con un brillo salvaje que no había visto antes en sus ojos - Así que ya puedes imaginarte que no tengo tiempo para pensar en trivialidades tales como mis zapatos son iguales. Te aseguro de que en la vida hay asuntos más importantes. Y ahora centrémonos en los neocios. No tengo mucho tiempo.

- Dijiste que me dedicarías medio día - le recordó Edward.

- Medio día? Ja! Ni siquiera sé qué día es - miró a su alrededor - Se te habían perdido unos documentos que había archivados? Yo los encontraré. Dime cuáles son.

- Muy bien, pero también necesitamos que nos traduzcas unos documentos.

- Dámelos. Los traduciré en casa.

- Casa? - repitió Edward, al que sin saber por qué molestaba que llamará así a aquel sitio.

- Sí, la casa de Rosalie será la mía por mucho tiempo - le dijo mirándolo desafiante - Y bien, que problemas hay?

Edward se los mostr;o, y Bella se puso a trabajar, moviendose como un torbellino. Pasó solo dos horas y media en la oficina, perop dejó hecho casi todo el trabajo que se había quedado sin hacer. A Edward le pareció extraño encontrarla tan guapa, a pesar de lo desaliñada que estaba. Se dijo que, después de todo, solo habían pasado tres días desde que se habían separado en el hospital. No era tiempo suficiente como para echar ya de menos a alguien. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirarla, encantado de tenerla cerca. No sabía por qué estaba reaccionando de aquel modo no le apetecía nada analizarlo.

Bella se alegró de que llegara el jefe de proyectos, y Edward tuviera que cerrar la puerta de su despacho. Se había dado cuenta de que la miraba de un modo extraño, y estaba poniéndola nerviosa.

Bella estaba hecha un lío. Por una parte le encantaba haber regresado a su trabajo, pero al mismo tiempo o detestaba. Aquel empleo ya no era suyo y, sin embargo sentía que lo tenía todo bajo control, cosa que no le sucedía en su trabajo como ama de casa. Lo echaba de menos, pero al mismo tiempo no podía entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma. Parte de sus pensamientos estaban en casa de Rosalie con los niños, y no cesaba de preguntarse si todo andaba bien por allí, si debería llamar para ver cómo estaban con la niñera, si el bebé habría llorado mucho.

Conoció a Victoria y le enseño unos cuantos trucos para hacer mejor su trabajo. Sus compañeros le dieron la bienvenida como si fuera un amigo al que hacía mucho tiempo que no veían.

Entre todos la hicieron srse como si hubiera regresado al lugar que le correspondía.

- Te hemos echado de menos - asmitió Alice mientras aztualizaban unas direcciones que habían cambiado - Todas las mujeres sin compromiso de la empresa han estado acechando a Edward como lobas hambrientas desde que supieron que te habías ido.

- Pero, si Edward y yo unca hemos sido pareja. Ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita.

- Es verdad - admitió Alce, mirándola por encima de las gafas - pero siempre hubo un aura alrededor de vosotros dos. Se veía que formabais un equipo y eso mantenía alejadas a las mujeres que traaban de flirtear con Edward.

Bella se encongió de hombros.

- Bueno, déjalas intentarlo. Estoy segura de que no llegarán más lejos de lo que he llegado yo.

Bella miró a Alice con curiosidad. Llevaba años trabajando para Edward , y nunca le había preguntado nada sobre el pasado de su jefe. Se inclinó sobre ella, y le preguntó con los ojos brillandole de curisidad:

- En todo el tiempo que llevas con él, Le has visto enamorarse perdidamente de alguien?

Alice se quedó un momento pensativa, y después negó con la cabeza.

- Antes solía tener citas pero, que yo sepa, nunca ha habido nadie especial en su vida.

Siguieron trabajando, pero Bella no pudo olvidar las palabras de Alice.

Edward salió de su despacho poco antes de que ella se marchara. A Bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar que, Tal vez, tardara mucho tiempo en volverlo a ver. Sintió ganas de abrazarlo... sol sería un abrazo amistoso de despedida. Pero se contuvo, y una vez que se desvaneció el impulso, se dió cuenta de que había hecho lo correcto, por que Edward no era dado a las efusiones.

- Imagino que volveré a verte...- dijo Bella que sabía que no podía comprometerse a nada.

- Espero que sea l más pronto posible - le dijo Edward con una leve sonrisa en los labios - Todavíae queda un negocio por concluir.

- Edward... - empezó a decir Bella, camino al ascensor.

- Swan - al decir su apellido, Edward apoyó una mano en la pared, obstaculizandole en cierto modo el paso - Esto es importante. Algo que solo tú puedes hacer.

Bella lo ó a los ojos. Estaban muy cerca, más de lo habitual, y el corazon empezó a latirle precipitadamente. No sabía por qué le estaba ocurriendo aquello, pero tuvo que esforzarse más de lo habitual en ser firme con él Sigues olvidando que ya no trabaho aquí.

- Estoy refiriendome a las negociaciones de Vulturi Air - continuó diciendo, haciendo caso omiso de su advertencia - Hemos concertado una videoconferencia con él para esta noche. Estoy seguro de que el señor Aro querrá hablar contigo.

Bella sintió que le daba un salto el corazón. No podía evitar la emoción que le producia siepre el desafío de lograr cerrar un buen negocio. Tardaría tiempo en ocurrir. Había hablado largamente con el señor Vulturi en París pero, aunque había detos ante él, el cliente no había querido comprometerse y Bella había regresado sin saber si había progresado algo.

Si estaba todavía interesado... Pero aquel ya no era asunto suyo. Edward tendría que arreglarselas solo. Sin embargo, al pensarlo, Bella no pudo evitar que se le encogiera el estómago.

Consiguió desimular lo que sentía, y miró a Edward.

- No tendré tiempo de hablar con él - le dijo un poco crispada - Estoy segura de que sabrás disculparme. El señor Vulturi lo tendrá que comprender.

Al ir a apartar el brazo de Edward de su camino, algo en su mirada le hizo contener la respiración, pero no permitió que eso la detuviera. Le sonrió, y se encaminó hacia la salida.

Al verla marcharse, Edward se masculló un juramento, y se dijo que tendría que pensar en algo para que regresara. En cuanto desapareció en el ascensor, fue como si todo se quedara a media luz; la música de fondo le resultara molesta, y el resto del día ya no tuviera ningún interés. Tenía que volver a trabajar para él, y pronto. No había otra opción. Nada funcionaba como era debido sin Swan.

- Qué Demonios!!! - exclamó entre dientes - Voy a teer que admitir que la necesito.

* * *

Hola chicas!!!

Lamento de nuevo la tardansa, pero he estado de los nervios, por lo del terremoto en chile, ya q tengo familia chilena

y estaban en el terremoto y no podíamos comunicarnos con ellos...

Yo ya estaba apunto e comprarme un billete de avión a Chile para ir y buscarlos, ya q uno de mis primos, más q primo hermano mio estaba alli y no sabia nada de el

pero ya porfin hubo comunicacion y todos estan bien gracias a Dios...

Muchisimas gracias a tods por los comentarios, alertas , favoritos ...

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS LA VERDAD!!!

Atte:

kkikka


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la fabulosa SM yo solo jueg con ellos...**

**A leer!!!**

* * *

**Mi Jefe**

**Capitulo 6 **

A la mañana siguiente, Edward decidió que se había estado comportando como un perro herido, y ya era hora de que reaccionara. Swan no era la única mujer en el mundo. Tendría que encontrar el modo de seguir adelante con su vida sin ella.

Al señor Aro Vulturi no le había hecho ninguna gracias tener que negociar con Edward, que había hecho un intento fallido de colarle a Victoria, pero sin éxito tal y como había temido. Probablemente el negocio el complejo turístico de los Italianos no prosperara.

No podía permitirse el lujo de seguir desperdiciando el tiempo lamentando la pérdida de una empleada.

A las doce, se dio cuenta de que se había pasado las horas luchando consigo mismo para no llamar a Bella, y, tenía todo el trabajo sin hacer. Por la tarde, lo llamaron dos miembros del consejo directivo para recordarle lo importante que podía ser el negocio con los Italianos para su futuro en la empresa. última hora de la tarde, decidío que debía intentar por última vez convencer a Swan de que volviera. No podía seguir negándose que la necesitaba tanto personal como profesionalmente.

Dejó de trabajar temprano, y se fue derecho a casa de Rosalie. No había estado nunca allí, pero no le costó encontrarla. La puerta principal estaba abierta y, cuando llegó al porche, oyó llorar a un bebé y reñir a dos niños. También escuchó la voz de Swan demasiado controlada, con un tono demasiado paciente, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no perder los nervios.

- Scamp, Dedee, venid aquí. Venga, ya sabéis que no puedo dejar al bebé solo - dijo Bella con un tono que a Edward le pareció cercano al histerismo.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde los dos niños estaban peleándose a gritos por un juguete.

- Eh! - dijo Edward - Cuidado o alguien va a hacerse daño.

De repente, las dos cabecitas se volvieron hacia él, y ambos niños se quedaron boquiabiertos. Después soltaron el juguete, que cayó al suelo, y corrieron hacia donde supuso que debía estar Swan.

- Tía Bella, tía Bella! Hay un hombre eb la sala de estar!

- Un hombre?

Edward la encontró en la habitación del bebé.

Con una mano lo tenía sujeto sobre la mesa de cambiarlo y con la otra trataba de alcanzar un pañal limpio. Ya solo le quedaban unos cabellos sujetos en el moño, el resto le caían sobre la cara. Se preguntó si sería imaginación suya o de verdad era desesperación lo que veía ensus hermosos ojos.

- Edward! - gritó al verlo - Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Buscarte.

- Estoy cambiando de pañales a este bebé, y yo... yo...

Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo problemas. El bebé no dejaba de paralear y moverse poniendole las cosas a Bella muy difíciles. En el suelo se veía un pañal limpio, que seguramente había sido incapaz de poner a la criatura. Al tratar de alcanzar otro, Bella golpeó sin querer la caja de los iperdibles, y quedaron todos esparcidos por el suelo.

Edward se dio cuenta de que su intervención era necesaria.

- Muy bien, Swan - le dijo mientras recogía los imperdibles - Tú te ocupas de esos dos niños y yo pondré el pañal al bebé.

Bella cotempló asombrada con qu destreza colocaba Edward el pañal a la pequeña.

- Que estas haciendo? - le preguntó.

- Poner el pañal - le respondió Edward, que tras terminar su tarea, apoyó al bebé sobre uno de sus hombros, y se puso a acunarlo como si fuera algo que hubiera hecho toda su vida.

Bella sacudió la cabeza con incrudilidad.

- Dondé aprendiste a hacr eso?

- Crecí en una familia numerosa - le respondió Edward, sin dar importancia a la cosa.

Dio al bebé un par de palmaditas en la espalda, y lo dejó en su cuna. Scamp y Dedee estaban mirándolo con el mismo asombro que Bella.

- Es como montar en bicicleta. Una vez que aprendes a hacer estas cosas no se te olvidan jamás.

Edward cambiando un pañal. Bella no salía de su asombro. Nunca lo habría imaginado haciendo una cosa así. Edward llevaba trajes italianos y hacía que le mandaran el periódico por correo a la Riviera francesa mientras estaba veraneando allí. Edward no se dedicaba a cuidar niños. Atónita, se dejó caer en la silla más cercana. De repente, se sintió agotada para seguir en pie.

Bella cerró los ojos, y pensó que lo único queocurría era que estaba demasiado cansada. Había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas y, tal vez, lo que estuviera viendo no fuera más que un delirio, y Edward ni siquiera estuviera en la habitación...

Pero, tenía que estar allí, porque en ese momento la estaba tomando en brazos.

- Eh - le dijo medio atontada - Que creer que estás hacindo?

-Vas a echarte una pequeña siesta - le dijo - Cual es el camino hacia la habitación, niños?

Una siesta. Bella no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Se abrazó al cuello de Edward mientras a llevaba a su habitación. Olía tan bien. Estuvo tentada a cerrar los ojos y apretar la cara contra su , sabía que no podía hacerlo. Era Edwrd!

- Mi madre se echaba la siesta todos los días - dijo Edward mientras empujaba con el pie la puerta del dormitorio de Rosalie, donde Bella dormía desde su llegada.

Una siesta. A Bella le pareció a la vez una locura y una idea tentadora. Dormir. Recordó que eso era algoque solía hacer. Algo que al parecer una mujer no volvía a hacer cuando se convertía en madre.

- Pero, quién se ocupaba de los niños mientras tu madre estaba echándose la siesta? - le preguntó preocupada.

- Los mayores cuidaban de los pequeños - le espondió Edward mientras la metía en la cama - Piensa que yo soy el niño mayor que hay aquí - le dijo con una sonrisa - Voy a ocuparme de todo, incluso del bebé, así que duerme tranquila.

Bella vio e susojos algo que no había visto antes, pero desapareció antes de que consiguera averiguar qué era. Solo sabía que Edward estaba haciéndola sentirse muy pequeña, y protegida. Muy, muy protegida.

Se preguntó si tenía motivos para sentirse así,o si aquello era algo ilusorio. Si estaba haciendo bien dejándose llevar de aquel modo.

Se encontraba demasiado cansada como para tomar decisiones. Edward estaba haciédolo por ella, y no le importaba permitírselo. Le vio correr las cortinas para que la habitación quedara en penumbre, y no se movió. Lo último que vio antes de quedarse dormida fue a Edward saliendo del dormitorio seguido de Dedee y Scamp.

Cuando se despertó, varias horas más tarde, le extraño que la casa estuviera tan en silencio. Permaneció tumbada un rato, tomando conciencia de dondé estaba, recordando por qué se encontraba en la habitación de Rosalie, y en seguida se levantó, preocupada de que hubiera ocurrido algo malo y por eso la casa estuviera tan en silencio. Corrió hacia el salón con el corazón en un puño, reprochándose haberse quedado dormida. Había dejado a sus sobrinos en manos de un hombre que para ellos era un extraño. Debía de estar loca para haber hecho una cosa así.

Al ir a entrar en la sala de estar, se resbaló en el suelo encerado, y fue a parar delante del sofá. Allí estaba Edward, leyendo una revista tan tranquilo. Levantó la cabeza de su lectura, y le sonrió relajao.

- Hola, chocolate con leche! (1) - le dijo, y al sonreír divertido se le marcaron unas pequeñas arrugas en el contorno de los ojos.

- Los niños ... - empezó Bella con ansiead mientras buscaba con la mirada cuanlquier rastro de sus sobrinos en la sala de estar.

- Dormidos - respondió Edward dejándola de ua pieza.

- Pero.. pero, tienen que comer - objetó Bella, mirando el reloj que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

- Ya han comido - respondió Edward, que estaba pasándoselo en grande al verla tan adormilada y desconcertada.

Bella tenía todo el pelo alborotado y los ojos hinchados. Sin embargo a Edward le pareció más atractiva que nunca. Posó la revista, haciendo esfuerzos para no fijarse en cómo se le marcaban los pechos bajo la fina tela de la camiseta de algodón que llevaba puesta, y lo largas y esbeltas que parecían sus piernas con aquellos pantalones cortos que vestía.

- Hemos guardado algo para ti.

Edward se levantó del sofá, y la llevó del brazo hasta el comedor. Sobre la mesa, Bella vio un plato tapado, un cubierto, un bollo de pan y un vaso de agua. Edward levantó la tapa que cubría el plato con gesto ceremonial, y Bella vio una ensalada muy bien presentada.

Completamente desconcertada, miró a Edward como si todavía estuviera medio dormida. Aquello le había pillado completamente por sorpresa.

- No lo entiendo - dijo Bella, apartándose el pelo de la cara - Que ha ocurrido?

- Bueno, has dormido cuatro horas, y durante ese tiempo yo he cuidado de los niños. Les he dado de comer, los he acostado, y además he preparado algo para tí. Eso es todo.

- Pero...

Bella contempló la serena escena que tenía a su alrededor: aquella ensalada tan bien presentada, lo limpio que estaba todo, y en vez de sentirse de maravilla, segura y aliviada, se sintió devastada.

Tenía defensas bajas y sus emociones le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Trató de contenerlas, pero no pudo. Se distorsionó un poco el rostro y empezó a temblarle el labio inferir.

- Por qué tú puedes hacelo tan bien con tanta facilidad, mientras que yo... yo... ?

- No sigas - le ordenó Edward, haciendo un esfuerzo para no tocarla, para no sujetarle la barbilla - Tú has estado trabajando en ello sin descanso durante días, mientras que yo solo lo he hecho durante cuatro horas - le dijo con una sonrisa - Yo tampoco habría soportado la tensión durante cuatro días. Estar todo el día con tres niños pequeños es demasiado para cualquiera, sobre todo cuando no se tiene experiencia - hizo un gesto señalando la mesa - Siéntate y come algo.

Bella se dejó caer sobre la silla, pero sin estar segura de si iba a poder probar bocado.

- Tal vez debiera ir a ver cómo están los niños - dijo, e hizo amago de levantarse.

- No - dijo Edward. Sujetándola por los hombros la hizo volver a sentarse, pero se apresuró de inmediato a retirar las manos de ella - Confía en mí. Están bien y profundamente dormidos. Si vas a verlos, te arriesgas a despertarlos.

Bella no deseaba, de ninguna de las maneras, que aquello ocurriera. Sabía lo importante que era que un niño durmiera, y lo difícil que resultaba de conseuir. Miró el hermoso rostro de Edward, y se dio cuenta de que, además, confiaba en él, así que se puso a comer tranquilamente mientras veía a Edward sentarse frente a ella.

- Por qué estás haciendo esto? - le preguntó Bella con suavidad.

- No tenía mucha elección - le respondió Edward con una sonrisa - Estabas que no te tenías en pie.

Bella se quedó mirándolo un instante, y después siguió comiendo. Estaba segura de que había algo más que eso. Edward era una persona que siempre estaba hablando de contratar a gente para hacer cosas, así que haría sido más propio de él llamar por teléfono a una agencia de niñeras para que mandaran a alguien que le ayudara. El hecho de que se hubiera encargado él mismo de hacerlo no encajaba con la imagen que tenía de su antigo jefe.

A no ser que tuviera la imagen equivocada. O, tal vez fuera otra cosa. Frunció el seño mientras masticaba. Quizás necesitara mucho conseguir algo de ella. Eso sería más propio del Edward que conocía. Lo miró con atención mientras se preguntaba qué podría ser.

Y él le devolvió la mirada, dasafiándola con sus ojos brillantes. Bella esbozó entonces una media sonrisa, y siguió comiendo.

A Edward se le oscurecieron los ojos, y se puso a juguetear con ua cuchara de plata que había sobre la mesa, dándola vueltas sobre el mantel para evitar seguir mirando a Bella. Una cosa era que se sintiera un poco atraído por ella en el trabajo, y otra estar con aquella atractiva mujer adormilada en un lugar en el que había una cama tan cerca.

Recordó cómo se había sentido llevándola en brazos hasta el dormitorio; lo suave y cálida que la había notado. Al depositarla sobre el lecho, le había parecido tan hermosa, que había sentido algo extraño muy dentro de él, teniendo que apartar la mirada.

Había sido lo mismo de siempre. Al fin y al cabo le había atraído desde el primer momento. Supo enseguida que, si la contrataba, tendría que tener un cuidado especial con ella. Sabía muy bien que mezclar el placer con los negocios siempre traía problemas, y por eso siempre había evitado tener ningún tipo de ralación fuera de lo meramente laboral con las mujeres que habían trabajdo con él.

Bella terminó de comer y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento con un suspiro. Ya empezaba a volverse a sentir humana.

- Estaba delicioso - le dijo con los ojos brillantes - No sabía que se te diera tan bien la cocina.

- Tengo talentos que no puedes ni imaginar - le dijo Edward con suavidad - Ya te darás cuenta algún día.

- Ya sabes que te valoro mucho - le respondió Bella con una sonrisa - pero, quien iba a pensar que se te diera tan bien cambiar los pañales a un bebé?

Edward se encongió de hombros, como si se tratara de algo muy normal.

- No es de extrañar, si tienes en cuenta que tuve que cuidar de mis cinco hermanos pequeños.

Bella se hecho a reír.

- Pues desde luego te hiciste un experto. A mí se me da fatal poner los imperdibles - dijo Bella con una mueca.

- Yo te enseñaré mis técnicas secretas - afirmó Edward - En cuanto aprendas...

- Es como montar en bicicleta - dijo Bella, burlándose de él - Sí, alguien me lo ha dicho ya.

Bella se quedó irando a Edward, sentado frente a ella. Parecía tan tranquilo y tan seguro de sí mismo. Recordó que ella también se había sentido así en el pasado. En el mundo de los negocios sabía mejor lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo allí no.

- Edward, por qué estoy fracasando en esto? - le preguntó con preocupación.

Edward hizo un gesto de rechazo ante lo que acababa de decir Bella, y se echó hacia delante en la mesa.

- No estás fracasando - afirmó con seguridad - Estás haciendo un trabajo extraordinario, lo que pasa es que a veces te sientes un poco desbordada, y yo he aparecido en uno de esos momentos.

Bella se quedó pensando un momento en lo que Edward acababa de decir. No estaba muy segura de que fuera ciento, pero sí sabía que aquel día él había sido su tabla de salvación.

Se levantó para llevar el plato a la cocina, y él hizo lo mismo. De repente, se volvió hacia él. Deseaba abrazarlo para agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que Edward no era una persona a la que le gustara el contacto físico. Sin embargo ella era cariñosa. Se estaba muriendo de ganas de abrazarlo y...

- Edward - le dijo sonriendo - Gracias.

Antes de que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, Bella lo besó en una mejilla mientras que le acariciaba la otra.

- Hoy te as portado como un verdadero amigo - añadio mientras se apartaba de él - Creo que debes ser mi mejor amigo.

Edward se quedó mirándola, rígido como un palo.

- No soy tu amigo - Objetó Edward co brusquedad - Soy tu jefe.

Bella lo miró a los ojos tratando de buscar en ellos cualquier pista de que estaba bromeando, pero no la encontró. Al parecer, había hablado en serio. Bella se echó a reír, y se puso a recoger el plato para que no se le notaran las ganas que tenía de llorar.

Edward la siguió hasta la cocina. Estaba impecable, y Bella pensó que tambien debía de haberla limpiado él, porque recordaba haberla dejado hecha un desastre hacía unas horas. Se volvió hacia Edward con la aegría de haber encontrado así la cocina escrita en su rostro, pero él recultó, y levantó los brazos como para defenderse.

- No quiero más besos - advirtió con los ojos oscurecidos - Al jefe no se lo besa.

- Yo sí - dijo Bella riendo otra vez, pero no trató de besarlo de nuevo para que no se sintiera violento - Oh, Edward, eres como esos enanitos de los cuentos que vienen por las noches. No quieres que te agradezcan nada. Trabajas duro en el anonimato.

- Tampoco es eso - dijo secamente Edward, pero por fin una sonrisa animó su rostro.

- Sí, la verdad es que no eres de los que les gusta pasar desapercibidos - bromeó Bella - Así que algo debes de estar tramando.

Edward se alejó de ella pero, antes de hacerlo, Bella se dió cuenta, por la expresión de su rostro, de que había dado en el clavo. Bueno, tampoco la sorprendía. Desde el primer momento había tenido la completa seguridad de que su presencia allí no obedecía simplemente a una visita amistosa para ver cómo se encontraba, y charlar un rato con ella.

Mientras lavaba el plato, Bella se preguntó si debería preguntarle abiertamente a qué se debía su visira, pero enseguida rechazó la idea. Y a se lo diría él cuando lo considerara oportuno. Estaba segura de que se trataba de trabajo, y si lo que pretendía era convencerla para que regresara a la empresa, perdía el tiempo.

- Eh, tienes un patio fabuloso - dijo Edward, que había abierto la puerta que daba al patio desde la cocina, y estaba echando un vistaz afuera - Puees ver las estrellas y oír el océano. Qué te parece si nos tomamos una copa de vino ahí fuera y charlamos un poco? - le preguntó, volviendose hacia ella.

- Bueno, no ha tardado mucho - mururó Bella pas sí, y alcanzó la botella que había sobre la encimera de la cocina jnto con dos copas.

- Que?

- Nada - respondió Bella, y se echó a reir - Oh, Edward, no te das cuenta de lo bien que te conozco, verda? - susurró - Por desgracia la luz no funciona - dijo en voz alta, tras probar a encenderla.

- No importa. Se ve bien con la luz de la luna.

Edward tomó la botella que tenía Bella en las manos, y llenó las copas mientras ella sacaba un par de sillas y las colocaba al lado del pequeño estanque, rodeado de helechos y prímulas, que había en el patio. Dejaron la puerta de la cocina abierta para poder oir a los niños si se despertaban, y se sentaron uno al lado del otro para ver pasae las estrellas y escuchar el sonido del mar.

Bella no taró en volver a mencionar lo fracasada que se sentía como niñera, pero Edward trató de hacerla sentir mejor.

- Fue una locura que te encargaras tú sola de todo - afirmó - Deberías haber contratado a un prefesional desde el principio.

- Oh, otra vez con lo mismo, Edward - se lamento Bella - No entiendes que necesitaba hacerlo por mi hermana? Creo que no le he dedicado el tiempo que debía, y me siento culpable.

- Culpable?

- Sí - afirmó volviendo la silla hacia él - Sabes muy bien que durante mucho tiempo no he hecho más que trabajar, y no he podido dedicar ningún momento a mi vida privada.

Edward se encongió de hombros.

- Ni yo tampoco. Nos ha pasado lo mismo a los dos - comentó Edward con suavidad.

- Ya lo sé - respondió Bella con una mueca - Pero en este momento estamos hablando de mí.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron burlones.

- Tú y siempre tú, verdad, Swan?

Bella no hizo caso de la broma, y siguió hablando.

- Cúando miro atrás, me doy cuenta de que no he sido una buena hermana para Rosalie. Estaba trabajando en Japón cuando se prometió con Emmett; en Tailandia cuando nació Scamp, y ya trabajaba para ti cuando Dedee vino al mundo. Recuerdas que nos quedamos atrapados durante dos días en una tormenta de nieve en Finlandia?

- Dios lo quiso - murmuró Edward - No fue culpa tuya.

- Cuando nació Jillian estaba en París, firmando los últimos documenteos del asunto Amherst. En fin, que mi carrera siempre me ha ocupado todo el tiempo, y nunca me ha tenido a su lado cuando me ha necesitado - dijo con un suspiro - Esta vez, estou decidida a hacer lo que pueda para ayudarla. Sea lo que sea.

- Vaya, así que lo que tengo que hacer es conseguir que te sientas culpable respecto a mí, y así lograré que hagas lo que yo quiera. Porcierto, como se encuentran Emmett y Rosalie? - preguntó Edward antes de que Bella tratara de seguir dándole explicaciones.

- Según los médicos estan evolucionando favorablemente - dijo Bella con una sonrisa - De hecho, me han dejado hablar por teléfono con Rosalie unos minutos esta mañana. A la pobre le costaba mucho articular palabras.

- Seguramente la tendrán sedada.

- Sí, claro, pero estaba lúcida y con muchas ganas de volver a ocuparse de sus hijos lo antes posible.

- Bien.

- Puse a los niños al teléfono para que le dijeran algo. Incluso al bebé.

Bella lo vio sonreír bajo la luz de la luna.

- No me extraña que estuvieran tan alterados.

- Tú crees?

- A los niños siempre les pasa eso. Cualquier cosa que se te salga de lo ordinario, tanto buena como mala, puede alterar su equilibrió emocional, y lo expresan haciendo la vida imposible a los adultos - afirmó Edward sonriendo de nuevo - Lo mejor que puede hacerse cuando eso ocurre es conseguir que se duerman un rato.

Bella se quedó mirándolo asombrada.

- Me parece increíble que sepas tanto de esas cosas.

- Lo que sí puedo decirte es que estás tratando de ser una heroína haciendo todo esto tú sola - dijo Edward con severidad - Y no hay razón alguna para ello. Por qué no contratas a alguien para que te ayude por lo menos?

Bella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con testarudez.

* * *

Hola!!!

Bueno, por que estaba muy feliz hoy día he subido un cap largo XD para mis lectoras...

Espero q lo disfruten...

Agradecmientos :

Saraes, Ayame Chan, Cristal-V, alice mNm, angie cullen li, Cherrie SA, geacias chicas por sus comentarios y sus deseos, la verdad me alegraron el día y por nada más he subido el otro cap!!!

Gracias tambien a las personas que no me han dejado ningun comentario :( pero si me han agregado a favoritos y alerta... GRACIAS :)

Atte:

kkikka


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la fabulosa SM, yo solo juego con ellos.

A quemarse las pestañas leyendo... :)

* * *

**Mi Jefe**

**Capitulo 7**

- Esto tengo que hacerlo sola. No te lo he explicado ya? Y de todos modos no conozco a nadie de confianza.

- No es difícil encontrar.

- De verdad? - le preguntó con exasperación - Tú lo ves todo muy fácil, pero no eres quien tiene que hacerlo, ni el responsable de lo que ocurra si delego.

Edward no respondió, y ambos se quedaron callados durante largo rato escuchando el sonido del mar mezclado cone l de los coches que pasaban por la autopista no muy lejos de allí. La calidez de la noche y el vino empezaron hacer efecto en Bella y, cuando notó que Edward se había vuelto hacia ella y la estaba mirando, el pulso empezó a acelerársele.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Edward fuera un hombre romántico, porque aquella era la situación perfecta para flirtear un poco. Sus sillas estaban tan juntas que casi podía oírle respirar. Se preguntó qué pasaría si en aquel momento se volviía hacia él y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Se daría cuenta por fin de que podía ser algo más para él que su colaboradora en los negocios?

- Swan?

Bella se sobresaltó al oír su nombre, y salió de su ensoñación. Al volverse hacia él, sus miradas se encontraron, pero no se produjo esa conexión entre ellos que tanto había deseado.

- Swan, tengo una idea que puede interesarte.

Bella suspiró, segura de que su idea no tendría nada que ver con noches estrelladas y besos apasionados en el patio.

- Cuál?

Edward se inclinó hacia ella.

- Más bien es un trato lo que te propongo. Creo que puedo ayudarte con todos tus problemas y, al mismo tiempo, tú puedes ayudarme a mí.

Bella se quedó mirándolo asombrada.

- De verdad? Y cómo vamos hacer algo tan maravilloso? - prguntó Bella pensando que Edward se creía que era tonta - Mira, sé que quieres que vaya unas horas al día a la empresa, y ya sabes que no puedo. Supongo que esa será mi parte del trato, y la tuya?

Edward se echó hacia atrás en su asiento. Parecía sorprendido de que Bella pensara que su plan pudiera ser tan burdo.

- No se trata de eso en absoluto. Sé perfectamente queno puedes venir. Ya me lo has dejado suficientemente claro.

- Estás de broma. No puedo creerme que lo vayas a aceptar sin más.

- Claro que sí. No quiero que vayas para nada a la empresa - le dijo con una sonrisa - Lo podemos hacer todo desde aquí.

Bella lo miró con escepticismo.

- Dé qué estás hablando? Tú tienes empleo. No puedes abandonarlo para venir aquí a ayudareme.

Edward sonrió misteriosamente.

- Puedo hacer lo que me plazca, siempre que consiga resultados, y tú lo sabes muy bien - apuró su copa de vino, y se volvió a llenársela - Este es trato: tú me ayudas con el proyecto Vulturi, y yo te ayudo con los niños.

- Y como piensas hacerlo?

- Trabajaremos desde aquí. Podemos hacer las mismas llamadas desde esta casa que desde la empresa. Mientras tú te ocupas de algunos d los negocios que nos conciernen, yo puedo sustituirte en la tarea de cuidar a los niños. Si yo estoy aquí, podrás ir al hospital a ver a tu hermana cuando quieras, o salir a haer recados in tener que cargar con los niños. Tú vida podría se más fácil si yo estuviera aquí.

Bella movió la cabeza, medio esbozando una sonrisa.

- Pero qué astuto eres, Edward.

- No es más que un intercambio de tareas - dijo, encogiendose de hombros como si el asunto fuera de lo más evidente para cualquiera.

- No te das por vencido nunca, verdad?

Edward se echó hacia atras y tomo un sorbo de vino.

- Ese es el secreto de mi éxito en los negocios. Mira, te necesito, y estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte mi ayuda a cambio de la tuya. No te parece un buen trato?

Bella se quedó pensativa. No tendría nada de malo que Edward pasara en casa de Rosalie un par de horas al día. Así ella podría hacer unas cuantas llamadas, concertar un par de reuniones y escribir algunos informes mientras que él cuidaba de los niños. Le sería de gran alivio yademás Edward ya había demostrado que se le daba muy bien hacer de niñera.

Estuvo tentada a decir que sí, pero enseguida recordó que su intención de dejar de trabajar para Edward había obedecido a un deseo imperioso de olvidarlo y conocer a otro hombre con el que tener hijos. Sabía muy bien que cuanto más tiempo permaneciera al lado de su atractivo jefe, menos posibilidades tendría de casarse y formar su propia familia, aunque tras llevar unos días cuidando de sus sobrinos había empezado a dudar de si realmente era lo que deseaba.

A pesar de todos esos razonamientos, Bella se dio cuenta de que iba a aceptar la proposición de Edward. Formaban un buen equipo y además debía admitir que no le importaba tener que separarse algún rato de los niños para dedicarse a los negocios. Así volvería a sentirse como un ser humano de verdad.

- De acuerdo - dijo finalmente - Pero será mejor que establezcamos primero alunas normas, y hagamos un horario.

El día siguiente empezó tan ajetreado como los demás, pero por alguna razón Bella se sintió con mejor ánimo para enfrentarse a él. Había dormido bien y se sintió con ganas de cantar mientras cambiaba el pañal de Jillian. El bebé le respondió le respondió con un gorgojeo, y Bella no tuvo más remedio que echarse a reír.

Acababa de dejar a la niña en su parque y a Dedee y Scamp viendo un programa infantil en la televisión, cuando sonó el timbre.

- Quién puede ser? - se preguntó Bella en voz alta - Es muy temprano.

Además del timbre empezaron a llamar a la puerta con los nudillos y, cuando abrió, Bella se quedó boquiabierta al encontrarse el porche lleno de obreros con cajas y carretillas cargadas con material de oficina.

- La señorita Swan? - leyó uno de los hombres mirando su albarán - Dónde quiere que instale este mobiliario de oficina?

- No sé de qué está hablándome - dijo Bella, deseando que lo que estaba diciendo fuera verdad - Yo no he encargado ningún mobiliario de oficina - añadió, aunque tenía el presentimiento de saber quién lo había hecho.

- Pues aquí dice Bella Swan - le dijo el hombr, y después leyó la dirección - Esusted, verdad?

- Me da lo mismo lo que diga. Yo no lo he encargado, así que no voy a aceptar la entrega. Muchas gracias.

Bella se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, pero otro hombre se lo impidió oniendo el pie en medio.

- Perdone, señorita - le dijo hablando con un cigarrillo en la boca - Dónde dejo el ordenador que encargó?

- Puede firmar aquí, señorita Swan? - preguntó un tercer hombre, tratando de abrirse paso entre los otros con el codo.

- Qué es? - preguntó Bella sin ningún interé.

- Dos resmas de papel de imprimir, una de papel de fax, dos folios, dos cartuchos de toner...

- Dónde le pongo el fax? - gritó un cuarto, subiendo las escaleras - Tengo que entregar otros doce pedidos de urgencia antes de la nueve, así que le agradecería que...

Los cuatro hombres empezaron a gritarse los unos a los otros y a Bella que, furiosa, no hacía más que protestar y decir que no a todo, pero nadie la escuchaba.

De repente, se oyó un sonido extraño, y todos se quedaron callados. Cuando se dieron la vuelta para ver de qué se trataba advirtieron a Edward que venía canturreando con las manos en los bolsillos, y la apariencia de un hombre al que todo le va de maravilla y está disfrutando de una mañana soleada, porque no tiene más obligación que dedicarse a oler el aroma de las rosas.

- Buenos días - dijo - Verdad que hace una mañana maravillosa?

- Edward! - gritó Bella, al mismo tiempo todos los repartidores empezaron otra vez a quejarse, esta vez a Edward.

Entonces, para sorpresa de Bella, su jefe levantó una mano pidiendo silencio, y lo obtuvo de inmediato.

- De uno en uno - dijo alegremente.

- Yo primero - pidió Bella.

Edward dudó un momento y después, como concediendo una gracia, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dándole la palabra.

- Supongo que la señora de la casa debería tener preferencia - dijo mirando a los hombres, como buscando su comprensión.

Los repartidores gruñeron y se movieron inquietos, pero aceptaron, intrigados con lo que tenía que decir Bella.

La joven respiró profundamente, sin estar muy segura de cómo quería plantear aquello.

- Edward! - gritó finalmente, diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió - Qué has hecho? Qué esta ocurrindo aquí?

- Estoy instalando una oficina en tu casa, por supuesto.

Bella abrió la boca, volvió a cerrarla, y por fin la abrió de nuevo para hablar.

- Y quién te ha dicho que puedes hacer semejante cosa?

- Teníamos que hacer. No podemos llevar a cabo un buen trabajo en el negocio de Vulturi Air sin las insalaciones adecuadas - dijo Edward muy despacio y con mucha calma, como si estuviera hablando con alguien un poco corto de entendimiento.

- Así que decidiste instalar una oficina completa en casa de mi hermana. Estas loco?

Por un momento, Edward pareció quedarse atónito por las palabras de Bella, y despueés se dirigió a los repartidores.

- Qué piensan ustedes? - les preguntó aparentando inocencia.

Entonces todos empezaron a hablar a la vez, y Edward se encongió de hombros mirando a Bella con una media sonrisa, como queriéndole decir que no podía hacer nada para controlarlos.

Bella se quedó mirando. Allí estaba con el sol incidiendo en sus cabellos, una media sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes. Se preguntó cómo alguien podía hacerle sentir tanto enfado y ternura a la vez. No sabía si echarse a reir o empezar a gritarle.

Sin embargo, lo que pretendía era un abuso. Ella había pensado que vendría unas horas todos los días para trabajar con el viejo ordenador que había en el estudio.

- No, Edward - le dijo con los ojos brillantes - No puedes instalar una oficina en la casa de Rosalie. Sabes muy bien que nunca te dije que podías hacerlo así.

- Pero Swan, aceptaste trabajar unas horas para mí - le dijo con inocencia -, y no podríamos trabajar sin el material adecuado. Solo estoy intentando hacer más fáciles las cosas para los dos. Estoy seguro de que puedes entenderlo.

Bella miró consternada las enormes cajas que los repartidores pretendían introducir en la reducida vivienda.

- Qué es todo eso exactamente? - le preguntó muy tensa.

- Lo mínimo necesario - afirmó Edward - Un fax, un ordenador con una conexión rápida a internet, una impresora láser, un escáner, un...

- Oh Edward! - le dijo Bella furiosa. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que podría hacer algo aí - Cuanto tiempo pretendes pasar aquí?

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora.

- Créeme si te digo que apenas te darás cuenta de mi presenca.

Bella lo miró con dureza.

- Cuánto tiempo planeas estar aquí al día? - insistió.

- Solo lo necesario. Ya sabes lo práctico que soy.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Bueno aqui he vuelto con otro cap...

Espero q les guste,en el prox cap llega Jacob y los celos de Edward salen a la vista!!!

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS LA VERDAD!!!

GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS

Por sus review, alertas y favoritos Gracias...

Atte:

kkikka.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la fabulosa SM yo solo juego con ellos!!!**

**A/N - leer abajo!**

* * *

**Mi jefe**

**Capitulo 8**

Bella se dio cuenta de que tenía perdida la batalla. En parte Edward tenía razón al decir que necesitaban todo aquel equipo de oficina. Además, si le hacía llevárselo otra vez, sabía que volvería a encontrarse en la misma situación lamentable de antes con los niños, y era algo que no deseaba por nada del mundo.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Edward le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante, y empezó a dirigir a los repartidores hacia el estudio, donde quería que quedara todo colocado. Al parecer, lo tenía todo calculado, hasta las medidas.

- No te he visto con el metro - le dijo Bella acusadora a la puerta del estudio. Le resultaba increíble el modo tan preciso en que encajaba todo el equipo en la habitación - Cuándo tomaste las medidas?

Edward se encogió de hombros, y se agachó para conectar el equipo al enchufe que había debajo de la mesa.

- Mientras dormías.

- Desde luego mucho antes de haberme pedido permiso - le dijo enfadada - Estás mu seguro de ti mismo, verdad?

Edward se incorporó, y se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones.

- Swan, después del tiempo que llevamos juntos, te conosco como la palma de mi mano.

- Quieres decir que sabes que soy una pusilánime - le dijo malhumorada con los brazos cruzados.

- No sé por qué dices eso - afirmó sorprendido - He tenido que pensar mucho para idear un plan con el que conseguir hacerte ver las cosas a mi manera.

Bella lo miró desafiante.

- En eso te equivocas. Nunca he visto las cosas a tu manera. Solo... solo me estoy acomodando a tu forma de verlas de momento. Estás a prueba - le dijo, señalandole con el dedo - No teides de que podría echarte a la calle de una patada en cualquier momento.

Edward se quedó mirándola fingiendo estar preocupado, pero con un brillo en los ojos que le encantó.

Estaban muy cerca. Bella pudo leer en su mirada que se daba cuenta de lo peligrosamente cerca que estaban del coqueteo, pero también pudo leer que estaba disfrutando con él, y quería seguir adelante.

Bella sintió una emoción que haía tiempo que no experimentaba, pero al mismo tiempo su parte más racional le avisó de que no debía hacerse ilusiones porque, incluso aunque le apeteciera intimar con ella, se reprimiría. Tenía una voluntad de hierro para controlar sus emociones. Debía recordar que era su jefe, y no deseaba ser más que eso.

- Lo primero que deberías hacer - dijo Edward mirando con satisfacción lo bien que había quedado su nuevo despacho - es ir a visitar a tu hermana al hospital.

Ir sola a algún sitio? Bella se dio cuenta de que solo lo había hecho una vez en los últimos cinco días, y había sido para ir a la oficina. Las demás veces había llevado a los niños pegados a sus piernas o en brazos. Debía aprovechar que estaban acostados, y además había alguien en casa para cuidarlos.

- Sabes una cosa? - dijo encantada - Iré al supermercado. No lo he hecho en toda la semana.

- Muy bien - le respondió Edward que estaba totalmente centrado en un pequño problema que parecía tener el ordenador - Vuelve cuando quieras.

- Fantástico - dijo Bella, pero dudó un momento - Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

- Por supuesto.

Edward sintió ganas de echarse a reír al verla tan preocupada. Bella no tenía ni idea de lo fácil que le resultaba cuidar de los niños. Sabía que tenía un don para ellos y siempre se le habían dado de maravilla, icluso después de hacer casi vente años que no cuidaba de ninguno.

- No lo hice bien anoche? - le preguntó.

- Sí - respondió Bella con una sonrisa.

Bella pensó que los niños parecían adorarlo. De hecho, aquella mañana lo habían seguido a todas partes, interesados en todo lo que hacía y decía. Le hubiera encantado que se apegaran así a ella también. Apenada, se dijo que tal vez no se le dieran bien los niños, pero apartó enseguida el pensamiento de su mente. Las cosas estaban funcionando bien, y cada día se le estaba dando mejor cuidar de ellos. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de preguntarse si sería lo mismo si fueran sus hijos. De ser así, deseaba realmente tenerlos? Deseaba estar a cargo del bienestar de aluien día y noche durante años y años? No lo tenía tan claro como antes de encargarse de sus sobrinos.

- Muy bien, me voy - dijo mientras recogía la cartera y las llaves.

Bella estaba a punto de salir cuando oyó unas pisadas en el porche.

- Hola!, Hay alguien en casa? - gritó alguien desde la puerta.

- Oh, es Jacob - dijo Bella a Edward - El vecino con el que Rosalie está siempre intentando liarme - dijo con una risita, y fue a abrir.

Salió tan deprisa del estudio que no le dio tiempo a ver cómo levantaba Edward una ceja. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró a Jacob, tan inofensivo y agradable como siempre.

- Ya has vuelto de tu viaje de trabajo.

- Sí. He estado muy preocupado por haberte dejado en la estacada. Te he traido un regalo para compensarte - le dijo, y le mostró un plato de galletas caseras - Son galletas de mantequilla - dijo con una sonrisa bastante mentecata - Las he hecho para ti.

- Vaya, Jacob, qué detalle! - dijo Bella, emocionada de verdad.

Cuando fue a tomar el plato que le daba Jacob, se dio cuenta de que la expresión de su rostro había cambiado. Entonces se dio la vuelta, y vio que Edward estaba detrás de ella.

- Hola! - saludó Jacob con la misma expresión de un ciervo al que le hubieran deslumbrado los faros de un coche - No... no sabía que tuvieras a un amigo en casa.

- No, Edward no es un amigo. Es mi jefe. Hay una gran diferencia - respondió Bella con una sonrisa.

- Ya - dijo Jacob, aliviado pr la respuesta de Bella - Bueno, que tal estás, Edward?

Le tendió la mano y Edwarrpresión de su rostro decía a las claras que no estaba dispuesto a iniciar ningún tipo de amistad con su nuevo vecino.

- Edward ha trasladado aquí su despacho para que yo pueda trabajar y ocuparme de los niños al mismo tiempo - le explicó Bella.

- Entonces va a estar aquí contigo? - preguntó Jacob

Trataba de no mostrar su preocupación, pero no lo conseguía, porque no dejaba de mirarlos a uno y a otro con el ceño fruncido.

- Solo de vez en cuando - dijo Bella mientras miraba d- Se trata de una relación meramente profesional.

- Bueno, supongo que nos cruzaremos de vez en cuando - dijo Jacob, poniendo más empeño en mostrarse amistoso que Edward.

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirándose un momento callados, y Bella se movió inquieta, sin que se le ocurriera nada que decir.

Entonces, Jacob se dio la vuelta y se puso a mirar alrededor.

- Estoy buscando a mi gato. Pooky se pasa demasiado tiempo merodeando por el patio de tu hermana últimamente.

- Ah, sí? - dijo Bella, y sacó la cabeza para mirar al patio, pero no vio ni rastro del enorme animal atigrado - Has probado a llamarlo?

- Eso tenía pensado hacer - respondió con amabilidad, y después se despidió de Edward y Bella con la mano mientras retrocedía en el porche - Encantado de conocerte, Edward. Espero que se te dé bien el trabajo.

Edward murmuró algo incomprendible que podía haber sido tanto agradable como desagradable, pero Bella no consiguió oírlo.

- Muchas gracias por las galletas - gritó Bella, y poco después oyó gritr a su vecino el nombre de su gato de Pooky.

Edward se volvió lentamente a mirarla.

- Qué hombre en edad adulta pued poner a su gato Pooky? - preguntó con incredulidad.

Bella le hizo señas para que se callara, y cerró la puerta.

- Bueno, y que tiene de malo ese nombre? Anda, toma una galleta y cambia esa cara - le dijo Bella alegremente.

Edward miró con desprecio el plato que le tendía Bella.

- No tocaría eso por nada del mundo - le dijo - Yo sé hacer galletas de mantequillas mucho mejores que esas.

- Tú? - preguntó Bella, haciendo esfuerzos para no echarse a reír - Sabía que llevabas años metido en la alta cocina, pero galletas?

- Puedo hacer lo que me pidas - se jactó - No creo que ese tipo tenga ni idea de cocinar.

Bella se quedó mirándolo. Le daba toda la sensación de que Edward estaba... celoso. Sabía que no podía ser, pero había algo en el aire. Lo notaba y no podía evitar que le hiciera sonreír.

Pero, en aquel momento no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello. Por primera vez en cinco días iba a salir sola, y estaba dispuesta a pasárselo bien.

- Adiós - le dijo mientras se dirigía al garaje - Hasta la vista.

***

Dos horas más tarde, Bella regresó cargada de bolsas. Las de'jó sobre la mesa de la cocina, y fue a buscar a sus sobrinos. No había nadie en los dormitorios, en el salón, ni en el comedor. Se dirigió hacia el estudio, que era la única estancia de la casa donde no había mirado, y al llegar a a puerta, casi de puntillas para no molestar a Edward, lo que vio la dejó de piedra.

Su jefe estaba sosteniendo una llamada telefónica de negocios con un telefono de manos libres, y así con una mano podía acariciar la tripita de Dedee, que no paraba de reír tumbada a sus pies, y con la otra lanzaba un balón hacia donde estaba sentado Scamp, esperando a que llegara hasta él para devolvérselo. Mientras tanto, el bebé estaba gateando sobre una alfombraque Edward había colocado eb una esquina del estudio mientras mordisqueaba feliz un juguete de goma. Parecía un completo caos, y sin embargo todo funcionaba a las mil maravillas.

Edward le guiño un ojo al verla entrar, y siguió hablando por teléfono con Alice. Los niños ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí.

Bella decidió de que la escena no podía ser más adorable pero, por alguna razón, no le gustó. Su primer impulso fue quejarse; preguntárle por qué estaba dejando al bebé mordisquear aquel asqueroso juguete; por qué Scamp llevaba puesta una gorra de béisbol dentro de casa y por qué no acallaba la molesta risa de Dedee. Por suerte consiguió reprimirse, y se apresuró a salir del estudio lo más rápido posible. Se avergonzaba de su negatividad, pero tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

- Swan!

Al darse cuenta de que Edward la había seguido hasta el vestíbulo, Bella respiró profundamente y, antes de volverse, trató de esbozar la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Ha pasado algo malo? - le preguntó Edward preocupado - Tu hermana...?

- Oh, no - respondió Bella sin dejar de soreír - Está muy bien. De hecho qesta tarde. Que no se me olvide llamarla a eso de las tres.

Edward no dejaba de mirarla con el ceño fruncido, tratando de buscarle los ojos.

- Entonces, de qué se trata?

- No es nada. Supongo, que estoy un poco... cansada - A Bella le estaba resultando ya muy difícil mantener la sonrísa, así que dejó que se desvaneciera en sus labios - Vas a regresar a la empresa, ahora que estoy aquí? - le preguntó.

Edward se quedó mirándola como si hubiera dicho algo raro o no la hubiera oído bien.

- Swan, este es ahora mi despacho. Tengo aquí todo lo que necesito para trabajar. Puede que deba ir alguna vez a la ciudad para revisar algún archivo o asistir a alguna reunión, pero por lo demás no necesito moverme de aquí.Tengo línea directa con Alice y Victoria y, lo más importante de todo, tú estás aquí.

Bella se quedó mirándolo, preguntánsose cómo podía habier sido tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta de lo que pretendía al instalar todo aquel equipo de oficina en su casa. Una parte de ella estaba furiosa y pensando en decirle que no, que no había sido aquello en lo que habían quedado, que tan solo habían hablado de unas horas al diarías. Sin embargo, su propia inseguridad la hizo dudar y llegar a la conclusión de que tal vez aquello era lo más sensato. Así no tendría que pasarse el día corriendo de la oficina a casa. Tal vez su impresión de que Edward no debería pasar allí tanto tiempo fuera más una cuestión de resentimiento que de lógica.

Porque si era sincera consigo misma, sabía perfectamente que estaba resentida con él por ser tan eficiente. Consegía encandilar a los niños sin ningún esfuerzo y hacía su trabajo al mismo tiempo mientras que ella se mataba para conseguir hacer la mitad, y no siempre le salía bien.

Conciente de que el resentimiento podía hacerle dar algún paso que después pudiera lamentar, decidió no enfrentarse a él de momento. Observaría cómo evolucionaban las cosas primero.

- Está bien - aceptó finalment - De acuerdo.

Por la mirada de sus ojos, Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward había pensado que iba a seguir peleando, pero aceptó sus palabras con satisfacción, y se encaminó de nuevo hacia el estudio.

- Será mejor que dé de comer a los niños y los acueste un rato - dijo Bella, tras respirar profundamente.

- Ya les he dado de comer yo - dijo Edward con tranquilidad volviéndose hacia ella - Pero tienes razón en lo de la siesta. Desde luego tú y yo nos coordinamos muy bien, porque ahora tengo que hacer unas llamadas a Lima.

Bella le hizo ua mueca burlona cuando le dio la espalda para volverse a marchar.

- Apostaría a que también has fregado los platos - murmuró, y al entrar en la cocina sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas - Seguramante mientras concretaba un negocio por teléfono con el embajador Húngaro.

Reprimió las ganas de gritar que le entraron, y se puso a sacar todo lo que había comprado de las bolsas.

Y entonces vio las galletas, enfriándose sobre una bandeja en un rincón de la encimera. Tenían tan buena pinta, que a Bella se le hizo la boca agua nada más verlas. A su lado, las de Jacob resultaban patéticas. Estaba claro que Edward se había tomado aquello como si fuera un concurso. Bella movió la cabeza, desconcertada, preguntándose por qué se estaría comportando de aquel modo.

Suspiró, y se fue a acostar a los niños.

Primero acostó al bebé, y después a los otros dos, a los que casi tuvo que llevarse a la fuerza del lado de Edward, lo que no colaboró nada a que le mejorara el humor. Una vez que salieron del estudio se fueron con ella bastante contentos, y al final Bella consiguió que el humor le mejorara lo suficiente como para tener ganas de cantarles una canción de cuna.

Se los veía tan adorables en sus camitas. De repente, le embargó una emoción desconocida hasta entonces para ella. Aquellos niños le eran muy valiosos, y solo les deseaba cosas buenas.

Se inclinó hacia los dos mayores, y les dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Puede venir el tío Edward a darnos un beso de buenas noches? - preguntó Scamp.

Bella se quedó helada.

- Todavía no es de noche.

- Pero, puede venir?

- No, cariño. Edward está muy ocupado en este momento. Tiene trabajo que hacer.

Nada más salir, Bella se sintió mal po no haber accedido a los deseos del niño. Era cierto que Edward estaba ocupado, pero sabía perfectamente que esa no era la verdadera razón de su negativa.

Fue al estudio, y se encontró a Edward navegando por internet.

- Necesitas ayuda? - le preguntó dejándose caer en una silla a su lado.

Edward negó con la cabeza sin mirarla siquiera, y Bella suspiró.

- No sé si los niños deberían llamarte tío Edward - dijo sin ningún preámbulo.

Aquello pareció atraer su atención, porque abandonó la pantalla, y la miró asombrado.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaa!!!

Lo se he tardado muchisimo y lo siento mucho, pero estuve muy muy ocupada, estaba de viaje trabajando eso si, me lleve la latop, pro todos mis escritos estaban en el ordenador de casa, solo me dedicaba a leer los fic de mis autoras jijiji XD por ese motivo fue el que tade mucho, intentaré subir el proximo capitulo en esta semana, ya que me trasladaré de casa y hasta tener interner sera por lo menos dos semanas :(

NO OS ENFADEIS CONMIGO PORFIS!!!

Agradecimientos a :

Caro, sonia sandria, Georgina, yolabertay, Kmylita, desam13noaynessie, FranBells, akanne, Karin cullen, Saraes, madswan, Cristal-V, Cherrie SA, Alice mNm, Lygher, Crystal Butterfly92, angie cullen li... Muchisimas gracias!!!

Tambien agradecer a Lauramariecullen y InesGranger que son autoras las cualas soy an hasta la medula, tenis que iros a leer sus fics son geniales!!!

Tambien me gustaria que pasasen por ( Un amor que vence todas las barreras ) de PknaPcosa, es una historia la cual me ha encantado y es muy buena!!!

Antes de que me olvide, también agradecer a las personas que me agregaron a favoritos, como alerta :) Gracias!!!

Sin más preambulos deciros que pronto subiré el proximo cap y despedirme de vosotras un beso enorme y un abrazo al estilo Emmett!!!

Atte: kkikka


	9. Chapter 9

_Anteriormente…_

_Fue al estudio, y se encontró a Edward navegando por internet._

_- Necesitas ayuda? - le preguntó dejándose caer en una silla a su lado._

_Edward negó con la cabeza sin mirarla siquiera, y Bella suspiró._

_- No sé si los niños deberían llamarte tío Edward - dijo sin ningún preámbulo._

_Aquello pareció atraer su atención, porque abandonó la pantalla, y la miró asombrado._

* * *

**Mi Jefe**

- Por qué no?

- Bueno, yo soy la tía, Así que si te llamaran tío a ti, eso implicaría ciertas cosas.

A Bella le dío un vuelco el corazón al darse cuenta de que volvía a actuar llevada por el resentimiento. Se preguntó qué le estaría sucediendo, porque detestaba aquel modo inusual suyo de comportarse.

- Ya - dijo Edward muy despacio - Así que no quieres que nadie se haga una idea equivocada. No deseas que puedan asumir que tengamos una relación sentimental.

- No se trata de eso.

Bella se preguntó cómo podía estar tan ciego como para no ver que lo que más desearía en el mundo sería tener una relación sentimental con él.

Siempre que tuviera futuro. De lo contrario...

- Swan, qué te pasa? Por qué estás tan inquieta? - Se les oscurecieron los ojos, y se acercó más a ella - Qué es lo que he hecho?

- Oh. Edward, tú no has hecho nada - respondió Bella - Soy yo.

Respiró profundamente, y le contó a Edward lo mejor que pudo que estaba celosa del cariño que le habían tomado sus sobrinos. Edward la escuchó atentamente sin decir nada, pero movió de vez en cuando la cabeza, y Bella tuvo la seguridad de que pensaba que estaba comportándose como una idiota.

- Qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal para que no estén tan a gusto conmigo como contigo? - le preguntó.

Por un momento, Bella temió que fuera a decirle que todo eran imaginaciones suyas, y volviera a concentrarse en el ordenador, esperando a que se marchara. Pero no fue así.

- Creo que puede deberse a que estás demasiado nerviosa - respondió tras quedarse un rato pensativo - Los niños lo detectan, del mismo modo en que los perros detectan el miedo. Tienes que transmitirles la sensación de que sabes lo que estás haciendo.

Bella lo miró con escepticismo.

- Cómo lo sabes?

- Puedo verlo - le dijo con una sonrisa - Cuidar de los niños es una cosa natural, y todo te saldrá bien.

Sus miradas se encontrarón, y se transmitieron muchas cosas sin palabras.

- Lo primero que tienes que hacer es relajarte - continuó Edward - Estás tan rígida como si te hubieras tragado una percha. Espera, déjame intentar algo.

Edward dio la vuelta a la silla giratoria en que estaba Bella, de manera que quedara de espaldas hacia él y, de repente sintió las manos masculinas masajeándola.

Bella se quedó sin respiración al darse cuenta que Edward la estaba tocando, y lo estaba haciendo de manera voluntaria. Era la primera vez que sucedía. La otra vez en que había tenido tanto contacto con él, había sido llevándola a la cama la noche anterior. Bella deseó que tocarla se hubiera convertido en una costumbre para Edward.

Mientras sus dedos se abrían camino entre las profundidades de sus músculos, Bella tuvo la sensación de que empezaba a derretírsele la carne, y cerró los ojos sintiéndose como en un sueño.

- Oh - suspiró - Es tan agradable...

- Relájate - le dijo Edward con suavidad mientras seguía actuando - Piensa que estás en la montaña y has encontrado un arroyo de agua fría y cristalina. Deja que todo tu cuerpo se relaje.

Bella pensó, de repente, en lo peligroso que podría ser dejarse llevar tanto como decía Edward. Si lo hacía, seguramente no tardaría en abrazarce a su cuello para darle algo más que un beso amistoso.

- Qué tal? - preguntó Edward con dulzura.

- De maravilla - susurró Bella.

Bella notó que estaba despertando en ella sensaciones que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía.

Con los pulgares parecía acariciarle la columna mientras que el resto de los dedos le masajeaban los hombros. Tenía unas manos tan fuertes. Tanto como el resto de su cuerpo. Bella se puso a pensar en su cuerpo musculoso y en su hermoso rostro hasta que se dio cuenta de que el corazón le latía tanto que hasta Edward debía de estar oyéndolo.

Quiso darse la vuelta para mirarlo, pero supuso que entonces dejaría de tocarla, y decidió seguir desfrutando del masaje.

- Ya estás más relajada - le dijo - Resulta agradable tocarte.

Bella se preguntó si lo que acababa de decir se debía a que por estar más relajada le era más fácil masajearla o porque disfrutaba con el tacto de su piel.

Edward no se daba cuenta, pero la estaba volviendo loca. De repente, sintió un irrefrenable deseo de besarlo. Sin importarle lo que pudiera suceder, abrió los ojos u volvió la cabeza.

Estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de ella, y aunque dejó de mover las manos, no las apartó sino que las mantuvo en sus hombros. Lo miró a los ojos, y vio como los de Edward le buscaban la boca. Iba a hacerlo. Estaba segura. Se encontraba tan cerca... Levantó la cara hacia él y separó los labios, esperándolo...

Y, de repente, se levantó de la silla y volvió a comportarse como el mismo hombre de negocios de siempre.

- Bien, Swan - le dijo mientras recogía de la mesa un montón de folios, y empezaba a pasarlos como si estuviera buscando algo - Bastante por hoy. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer, y me gustaría que revisaras un par de cartas que acabo de imprimir para ver si detectas algún fallo en mi lógica.

Bella dio la vuelta a la silla, y se quedó mirándolo. Todavía tenía el corazón acelerado y se sentía completamente frustrada. Se preguntó cómo podía haberle hecho Edward algo así.

La única explicación podría ser que fuera de piedra, sin embargo había visto cierta respuesta en sus ojos, se la había transmitido a través de sus manos. Estaba claro que no quería ninguna implicación emocional con ella y por eso procuraba mantenerse apartado.

- Edward, por qué me llamas Swan? - preguntó sin rodeos Bella, harta ya de aquella situación.

Edward se detuvo y la miró.

- Acaso no te llamas así? -dijo tratando de aparentar que nada había pasado entre ellos.

- Ese es mi apellido - le respondió Bella, que no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar así las cosas - Tengo un nombre, y tú lo sabes - añadió, mirandolo fijamente.

- No lo necesito - dijo tratando de sonar desafiante - Swan me basta.

Bella se levantó para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos.

- Cuando me llamas así me da la sensación de que estás llamando a un hombre. Lo haces a propósito para mantener las distancias conmigo verdad?

Edward frunció el ceño.

- No seas ridícula! Por qué habría de querer mantener las distancias contigo? Eres como mi mano derecha. Sin ti no podría hacer bien este trabajo. Por eso estoy aquí.

- Ya - le dijo apuntándole con el dedo en el pecho - pero no quieres admitir que soy una mujer.

- Deja la psicología para otro momento - le dijo. Trató de recular, pero la mesa del ordenador se lo impidió - Resulta imposible olvidar que eres una mujer.

- Entonces empieza a llamarme por mi nombre de pila. Mi nombre de mujer.

- Vale, vale, podemos dejarlo ya?

- No hasta que digas mi nombre.

Desvió la mirada y se frotó la parte del pecho donde Bella le había clavado el dedo.

- Swan, esto es ridículo.

- Dilo - insistió Bella - Temes decirlo.

- Eso no es cierto.

- Entonces, dilo.

Edward se paso la lengua por los labios, y apartó la mirada de ella.

- Bella - dijo rapidamente - Satisfecha?

- Sí - respondió ella con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa en los labios - Desde ahora vas a llamarme siempre Bella, y eso va a cambiarlo todo.

Edward volvió a fruncir el ceño, y puso la boca como para pronuncias la S de Swan

.

- No, no - le dijo Bella, dándole otra vez con el dedo en el pecho - Es Bella.

Después soltó una carcajada y salió de la habitación, dejando a Edward perplejo.

- Esto va a cambiarlo todo - susurró para ella mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. Y una pequeña parte de su corazón lo creía de verdad.

Bella había pensado hacer la cena. De hecho había comprado carne, brécol y patatas, pero cuando se acercaba la hora de la cena empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Ya había hecho más veces la carne a la parrilla, pero si aquella noche algo iba mal, sería un fracaso que le costaría superar. Además había estado muy ocupada toda la tarde en el parque con los niños y trabajando con Edward. Al final decidió pedir una pizza.

- Como? - preguntó Edward al enterarse - Una pizza ? Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Podría haber cocinado algo bueno para los dos.

- No me cabe la menor duda - ironizó Bella - Seguramente algo simple, como una comida de cuatro platos, empezando con una sopa de langosta y terminando con crema catalana.

- Suena delicioso - dijo Edward con una sonrisa y, cuando pasó a su lado, Bella tuvo la sensación de que había estado a punto de hacerle una caricia en la cabeza.

Casi. Tal vez algún día se sintiera lo bastante libre como para hacerlo. Bella estaba pasándolo mal con reticencia. No entendía a qué se debía, porque estaba segura de que lo atraía mucho. Había detectado una corriente eléctrica entre ellos durante el masaje que se lo había confirmado.

Recordó que cuando empezó a trabajar con él, la encargaba de hacer las reservas de los restaurantes a donde llevaba a sus citas, hasta que ella le advirtió que su trabajo no era ese y empezó a mandarselo a Alice, que la tenía al corriente de su vida amorosa. Por aquella época, Edward salió con muchas chicas y Bella, que llegó a conocer a muchas de ellas, nunca se sintió celosa, porque se daba cuenta de que ninguna cuajaba. Edward no parecía estar interesado en una relación duradera, por muy guapa que fuera la chica.

Entonces, se había preguntado por qué, al igual que le habría gustado saber la razón por la que en los últimos tiempos no parecía salir con nadie.

Pero, sobre todo, habría deseado saber por qué la miraba de una manera que la hacía estremecer, si luego hacía de todo para no tocarla. Estaba decidida a preguntárselo cuando se presentara el momento oportuno. Solo de pensarlo, el corazón empezaba a latirle a toda prisa.

Todos, incluido el bebé, se sentaron a la mesa para comer la pizza, que resultó estar muy buena, junto con una ensalada que Edward había hecho en el último momento. Bella dio de comer al bebé su puré de espinacas con una mano mientras que con la otra comía su pizza. Empezaba a tener la sensación de estar haciendo las cosas bien. Los niños cometieron alguna travesura para llamar la atención de Edward, pero esta vez Bella se rio con todos en vez de sentirse excluida.

Edward les hizo una disertación sobre la historia de la pizza, y se jactó de saberlas hacer mucho mejores que la que se acababan de comer.

- Edward, con toda esa experiencia doméstica que tienes, cómo es que no te has casado? - le preguntó Bella cuando terminó de hablar - Habría pensado que lo habías hecho de muy joven.

- Pues al contrario. No me pienso casar nunca. No te puedes imaginar lo harto que terminé de las tareas domésticas cuando ya no tuve que seguir haciéndolas.

- Creía que te gustaba cocinar - le dijo Bella.

- Y así es. Lo que no me gusta es el tema del matrimonio.

- Sí, claro - le dijo Bella que, irritada por su comentario, no pudo evitar desear fastidiarlo -, por supuesto no necesitas una esposa. Puedes hacer tanto el trabajo del marido como el de la mujer con una mano atada a la espalda.

Edward se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía Bella, y no quiso darle la satisfacción de verlo molesto.

- Creo que tienes razón - dijo, y se limpió los labios con la servilleta sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Bella se echó a reír, Edward sonrió y los niños empezaron a preguntar qué había de postre. Sin embargo, Bella no pudo evitar seguir preguntandose por qué Edward no quería comprometerse emocionalmente con nadie.

Después de cenar, baño a los niños, y los acostó.

Bella estuvo acunando al bebé mientras leía un cuento a los dos mayores hasta que empezaron a pesarles los párpados. Sin necesidad de que se lo pidieran primero, llamó a Edward para que les diera un beso de buenas noches. Acudió presuroso, los besó en la frente y les hizo reír con sus abrazos de oso. Después, regrezó al estudio y siguió trabajando. No hacía más que decir que iba a recoger y marcharse a casa, pero a las nueve estaba todavía allí. Bella fregó los platos, recogió la cocina, y después fue a reunirse con él en el estudio.

- Vas a pasarte toda la noche trabajando? - lepreguntó alegremente.

Edward miró el reloj.

- Vya, sí que es tarde! Será mejor que recoja y me marche.

Bella sonrió. Ya había escuchado eso mismo hacía un rato.

- Por cierto - dijo Edward volviéndose hacia ella - hace un momento oí un ruido raro detrás del sofá, como de arañazos. Creo que tienes algún tipo de intruso en la casa. Tal vez deberias poner trampas o veneno.

Bella asintió tristemente, y se dejó caer sobre el asiento que había junto la ventana.

- Es Fred - dijo.

- Fred? - preguntó Edward - Quíen es Fred?"

Bella abrió mucho los ojos, extrañada.

- No has oído hablar de él? Fred es un ratoncito blanco.

- Dame un cepo - se apresuró a decir Edward.

- De ninguna manera. Es un animal de compañia.

- De quién?

- De Dedee y Scamp. Se escapó hace casi una semana. Le oímos de vez en cuando, pero no podemos atraparlo.

- Vaya, tal vez sea esa la razón de que el gato del vecino esté merodeando la casa.

- Pooky? - Bella se quedó pensativa un momento - No creo. Ese gato está demasiado gordo como para cazar nada que se mueva más rápido que un caracol.

- Humm, tal vez.

Edward sonrió, y su mirada se paseó lentamente por el esbelto brazo de Bella, percibiendo rápidamente lo bien que llenaban sus senos la blusa de algodón que llevaba, y deleitándose en contemplar su hermoso cuello. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo empezaba a responder, decidió que era hora de marcharse.

Normalmente el férreo control que tenía de sí mismo se hacía cargo de inmediato de situaciones parecidas, pero no ocurría lo mismo aquella noche. Una extraña pereza parecía haberse apoderado de sus músculos, haciendo que sus movimientos fueran lentos, y estaba sintiendo crecer en su interior un imperioso deseo de tener a una mujer en sus brazos. Luchó contra él con impaciencia. No debía dejarse llevar por sus instintos, sobre todo con aquella mujer. No le cupo la menor de que debía marcharse a casa lo antes posible.

Y sin embargo, siguió haciendose el remolón

- La próxima vez que oiga al viejo Fred, creo que no voy a tener más remedio que atraparlo.

- Ah si? Pues no sabes cuánto te lo agradecería - le aseguró Bella - Estaba temiendo el momento en que me tocara hacerlo a mí.

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos, que parecía preñado deposibilidades. Bella lo miró y Edward apartó los ojos. De repente, parecía haberse puesto nervioso.

- Supongo que debería marcharme - dijo Edward con suavidad, pero no se movió.

Bella asintió.

- Se esta haciendo tarde.

Bella volvió a mirarlo, pero enseguida apartó la vista.

- Te veré mañana - dijo Edward, pero siguió sin moverse.

Bella lo miró sorprendida.

- Mañana es sábado.

- Es verdad - dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto - Además, el domingo me voy a San Francisco. Me reúno con algunos directivos de Vulturi Air, que hacen escala camino a Japón.

- Ah.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Bella pensó que, si todavía estuviera en la empresa, seguramente habría viajado con él. Sintió un instante de añoranza, pero se le pasó enseguida.

Edward apagó el ordenador, y se quedó de pie mirándola.

- Podrías venir conmigo - le dijo como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Bella se sobresaltó, pero negó con la cabeza.

- Claro que podrías - la animó - Contratariamos a una niñera y...

- Edward, cuantas veces voy a tener que explicártelo? No voy a ir a ningún sitio.

Edward bajó la vista, y Bella no pudo ver la expresión de sus ojos.

- Ya - le dijo - Lo siento - volvió a mirarla - Eres una hermana leal - murmuró.

Bella dudó un momento, después respiró profundamente y dijo:

- Ven aquí - le ordenó, haciendole campo en el asiento junto a la ventana - Déjame hablarte de mi hermana y de mí, Tal vez así, por fin, puedas entenderlo todo.

Al sentarse a su lado sus rodillas se rozaron, y la presencia de Edward pareció inundar todo su ser, pero Bella consiguió mantener la cabeza fría para poder contarle su historia.

- Rosalie y yo estábamos muy unidas, a pesar de que éramos completamentes distintas. Nos llevamos dos años, y cuando miró hacia atrás me doy cuenta de que yo era el centro de atención de mi familia. La pequeña de la casa y la más ambiciosa. Mi familia siempre estaba asistiendo a ceremonias donde yo recogía premios o me concedían becas. Rosalie representaba la belleza y yo la inteligencia.

- Bueno, tú tampoco puedes quejarte de hermosura - intervino Edward.

- Bueno, muchas gracias - dijo Bella sonriendo por el cumplido, y continuo - Desde el principio tuve claro que quería ser la mejor a toda costa, y ahora me doy cuenta de que Rosalie tuvo que renunciar a muchas cosas para que yo pudiera triunfar. Mis padres me acompañaban a todos los concursos en los que participaba, así que Rosalie siempre se veía obligada a ir con nosotros y ser testigo de todos mis éxitos.

Edward estudió su rostro.

- No veo que tiene de malo que tus padres te apoyaran. Tuviste mucha suerte.

- Sí, pero cuando mis padres murieron, ya de adultaq, seguí dando por hecho que Rosalie iba a estar a mi lado cada vez que la necesitara, como por ejemplo para pagarme la matricula de la universidad, a pesar de que no le sobraba el dinero. Lo que yo hacía siempre parecía ser más importante que lo que hiciera ella en la vida. No se ha quejado nunca. He sido yo la que últimamente he empezado a darme cuenta de lo injusta que había sido con ella, y de que debía hacer algo para compensarla.

Edward la miró intrigado.

- O sea que estás cuidando de tus sobrinos para compensar lo que ha hecho tu hermana por ti a lo largo de los años?

- Si fuera tan fácil. Con esto solo pago una pequeña parte de todo lo que le debo.

Edward asintió para mostrarle que le entendía, auqneu no estuviera de acuerdo con ella.

- Mira, me parece genial que quieras ayudar a tu hermana, pero no te sientas culpable por el pasado. La gratitud es algo muy hermoso, pero la culpabilidad es un sentimiento destructor. Sientete agradecida, pero no culpable.

Hablaba con vehemencia, como si estuviera muy seguro de lo que decía.

- La culpabilidad puede destruirte la vida - añadio Edward con suavidad.

Bella le busco los ojos.

- Parece como si tuvieras hablando por experiencia - dijo tomando una mano de Edward entre las suyas - Edward, de qué te sientes culpable?

Por un momento, Bella creyó que iba a decírselo. Estaban muy cerca, tenían las manos entrelazadas, y la miraba con intensidad a los ojos. Vios cómo respiraba profundamente y despegaba los labios, pero, de repente, se levantó y empezó a actuar como si no hubiera existido cercanía alguna entre ellos.

- Es muy tarde - le oyó decir mientras alcanzaba su chaqueta - Será mejor que me vaya.

Bella se quedó mirándolo sin moverse de donde estaba, preguntandose si alguna vez secomportaría con naturalidad con ella. Edward se volvió, y le dirigió un amago de sonrisa.

- Si me necesitas mañana, no dudes en llamarme - le dijo

- Lo haré.

- De lo contrario, nos veremos el lunes.

Bella asintió.

- De acuerdo.

Ya estaba en lapuerta, cuando se volvió de nuevo y dijo:

- Recuerda que si me necesitoas no tienes más que llamarme.

- Te prometo que lo haré.

Edward se quedó mirándola largo rato, y después se dirigió a la salida.

Cuando llego al coche, no pudo poner el motor en marcha de inmediato. Tuvo que esperar a tranquilizarse un poco. Preocupado, se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo que había jurado que no haría jamás: dejar que alguien le importara.

* * *

Holaaaaaa!!!

Se que muchas estareis odiandome o haciendo planaes para asesinarme jijij lo siento no podia actualizar por muchos problemas como: sin internet, sin tiempo, la crisis estc...

Pero espero que este cap las deje satisfechas, creo que es el más largo que he escrito.

Dios que me dicen de este Edward a que no es divino, por dios no se hiba nunca jaja mejor asi hey que falta poco para que termine el fic ya tengo escrito elprox cap pero me falta algunos arreglos y creo que lo subiré la prox semana asi que no os preocupeis vale!

Bueno empezemos:

Agradecer a todos los que me dejais reviews, a los que me agregais a favoritos, alertas a todos ustedes gracias, tambien a los que recien se estan uniendo a este barco jijij hey un saludo y agradecimiento a todos los chicos si chicos que nosotras la mujeres no somos la únicas en esto a todos ellos gracias tambien!

Hey como habia dicho falta poco para que acabe este fic, y cuando lo haga empesare con el que tengo pendiente 'Bad Reputation" y una cosa más

NECESITO UNA BETA me recomiendan a alguien ? alguien quiere ser mi Betta?

si es asi dejadmelo saver...

Gracias nuevamente

Attë:

kkikka


	10. Chapter 10

Este no es un capitulo….

Hola a todas ustedes primeramente, la historia la voy a continuar, no la voy a dejar, pero por el momento esta en stop, ya que no hace mucho que me he mudado, pero de pais, estaba viviendo en Espanha con los toros y ahora vivo en Holanda con las vacas hihihih y ademas estoy trabajando no paro, no tengo casi ni tiempo para mi misma, necesito vacaciones ya !

No se preocupen no las voy a dejar con la incognita, pero por ahora no puedo seguir…


End file.
